Fullmetal Phoenix
by Roxi2Star
Summary: With Al's body restored Ed Al and Winry go to a school called hogwarts where they meet none other than Harry Potter. But alas when you mix the boy who lived with the Alchemist of the people you better bet your *** somethin's gonna go wrong.
1. No such thing

Edward Elric woke up one morning to the noise of Central outside his apartment he and 15 year old brother shard. He looked at his still automail arm his thoughts drifted to the promised day almost a year ago the day his brother's body was restored, the day most of the homunculi were destroyed and Ling got in complete control of Greed.

The 16 year old got out of bed and got dressed in his usual outfit and put his hair in a braid. He walked around in his apartment thinking of the events that took place last year some of which he did care to remember. Then their was a knock on the door. Ed walked over to answer it and found a smiling Winry behind it.

"Hi Ed." She said.

"Hi Winry. Sleep well?"

"Not really." She said smile fading "I had this weird dream. I was in this white room and I had a sketch pad and I look up and there's a boy with spiky brown hair. I open my mouth to talk to him but what came out was angles and flies then this came up around him and he looked at me and he was sad then he fell back and woke up."

"I know what you mean I had a weird one too."

"Really what was it about?" She asked.

"I was on a beach and look at the ocean and this boy was standing out in the ocean and a big wave was coming so I run out to him and the wave crashes on us and I get out the water and your by the shore so walk to you and you see something in the sky and it me falling and then I fall into the water and you disappear and I fall into darkness and I hit the bottom and birds fly a way to show a boy in stain glass on the floor. Then I woke up."

"Weird." She said.

"Oh good morning Winry." Said Al from behind them.

"Hi Al." Winry said. There was a knock. Ede went to get it and saw Breda standing behind it.

"Morning General." he said.

"Morning Colonel." Ed said

"The Furor wants to see you."

"Oh joy what does he want now."

"Don't know I'm just here to get you."

"Alright come on guys." The three left with Breda to the head office. Ed, Al, and Winry came into Mustang's office. In there they saw Mustang talking to an old man with waist long silver hair, a bread to match; he was in purple robes and had half moon glasses. He and Mustang looked over them as them.

"Good morning Fullmetal I _see_ you brought Winry too." He said.

"See? I thought you were blind." Ed asked.

"I was. And Fullmetal Hawkeye wasn't lying, you really did get tall." It was true now that Al has his body back Ed was no longer growing for the both of them and had grown from 5'4 to 5'11 and was getting taller all the time. "And Alphonse it's good to finial see you. You do look almost exactly like Ed but your hair is short and you are shorter than Ed, Oh where are my manners Ed this is professor Dumbledore."

"Hello." Said the man named Dumbledore.

"Hi." Ed said.

"Dumbledore runs a school he wants you three to go to. Now Ed listen. It's a school of magic." Mustang said.

"No such thing." Al said.

"That's what I said until I wasn't blind anymore, then he turn my cup into a hamster."

"What." Ed said.

"So what do you say Edward, Alphonse, Winry.

"No." Ed said

"No." Al said

"Yes." Winry said

"You're going Fullmetal."

"What!"

"You heard me get your stuff."

"No!" He said right back

"Go or you'll be court mashed."

"Fine."

The next day after Ed, Al and Winry packed their bags Dumbledore came to get them and with him he had a glass bottle.

"Hello, ready."

"Sure." Ed said.

"Then grab the bottle." Ed looked at him like he was crazy but he did it anyway then there was a feeling of being pulled and then they in a Naborhood Ed had never seen before he looked at the buildings in front of them. He saw number 11 and number 13, then the buildings moved to show number 12 hidden Dumbledore showed them in and left after talking to a tall man with bright red. His name was Arthur Wesley

Later than day Harry Potter was walking home with his cousin Dudley. They were attacked by 2 dementores. But you know this part of the story so sorry if you want to know go read the book but we are going to skip to the part where gets to Grim old place.

Harry walks in to see his God Father Sirius.

"Harry dear." Mrs. Wesley said coming from behind him. She walked up to him and hugged.

"Hi Mrs. Wesley." He said. The he hugged Sirius.

"Harry we're in the middle of a meeting so go upstairs there are some people Dumbledore wanted you to meet. They're with Ron and Hermione."

Harry walked up the stairs and came to the door Mrs. Wesley said to go to. He opened the door and was hugged by Hermione.

"Let him breath Hermione." Ron said behind her. Hermione let him go and Harry saw that there we're three other people in the room.

"Oh, hi I'm Harry." He said looking at them sitting on the bed. The only girl of three looked a little older than him she had long blonde back in a ponytail with pieces of it in her face, she also had bright blue eyes. The boy on her left looked his age he had short gold hair with eyes to match. The boy leaning against the wall looked older than anyone in the room he also looked to be 3 inches taller than Harry. Like the other boy in the room he had gold hair but his was long and put back in a braid. He looked up at Harry and Harry saw that his eyes were gold like the other boy but they seemed more alive and they seemed to be burning.

"I'm Winry." Said the girl

"Alphonse." Said the younger boy

"Edward." Said the boy leaning on the. "Edward Elric."

**Hey what do you think R&R please!**


	2. Bogart

Edward looked at Harry taking in his appearance seeing his messy black hair, his glasses, and finely his scar on his forehead.

"Harry we were just telling them about how You-know-who is back." Said Hermione.

"Oh so what is this place." He asked

"HQ for the Order of the Phoenix." Said Ron.

"The what." Harry asked

"The Order of The Phoenix, It's the people who fought him last time." Ron said

"Well I guess you guys would know you've been here while I've been kept in the dark the entire time!"

"Harry." Hermione said "Claim down."

"No! I was kept in the dark for weeks, when I was the one who saw him come back!" He shouted

"We were kept in the dark too." Said Al

"I was kept in the dark for weeks! How long for you guys?"

"A lot longer than that." Said Winry standing up and looking him right in the eye.

"Doesn't matter! I SAW HIM COME BACK!" He said yelling at her. After this Ed had enough. He put his hands together and put them to the wall and transmuted a small knife similar to the ones Maes Hughes used. He took the small knife aimed so it would go right pass Harry to get him to claim down and to stop yelling at Winry. Ed through it and passed right next to his head.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled as the knife hit the wall and stuck there.

"Listen here. We didn't even know that there was magic until yesterday. So if you don't know a few details about some recent events you don't have to take it out on your friends and people you don't know." Ed said with a glare on hi face, his eyes burning like golden fires.

This look Ed wore on his face plus the fact he just chucked a knife at head made Harry fear Ed I mean who wouldn't.

"Ok you're right. Harry said claiming down.

"Now look how's this I'll forget that you blew up at my friend and you forget I chucked a knife at you. Then we can try to be friends" Ed said.

"Alright." Harry said wanting the boy who chucks knifes on his side. Out of nowhere Fred and George pop it with a loud _CRACK_.

"Hello Harry." Said George

"You may want to be louder I think there was someone 50 miles away who didn't hear you." Said Fred

"Why is there a knife in the wall?" George asked

"Ed chucked it at him."

"Nice." Said the twins

"No it's not he could have killed him."

"No even if it did hit him it wouldn't killed him, well maybe as stuck as this is." Ed said from behind them trying to get the knife out of the wall.

Hermione who closest to the knife looked over to retaliate but stopped when she saw how close she was to him. When he pulled the knife out, he turned around and saw her face close and unblinking. When she saw his face so close, she could see every little feature the color of his eyes she did not see how bright they were she even saw a scar over his right eye. All of these features put together were truly gorgeous.

"What?" he said walking over to Winry. Hermione blushed like crazy. This made Ron and Winry mad for reasons they did not know of or at least reasons Ron did not know. Winry was well aware that she was in love with the boy standing next to her. It was times like these where she let her arm drop to fall on his right so it would take him a moment to notice.

When Ed did notice, he normally would have pulled away trying not let her know that he loved her back (no he doesn't know she loves him) but being out his element he turned his hand around and grabbed it and held it back even taking the time to stroke her knuckles.

A girl with red hair who Ed didn't recognize came in.

"Mum says it's time for dinner." She said

"Thanks Ginny" said Ron

"Aw man we missed it. And we were going to use our extendable ears." Fred said

"No use there's a spell on the door."

"How do you know?" Ron asked

"Tonks told me when a door has a spell on it you can tell when you chuck stuff at it just fly's away. I've been throwing dombobs at it all day, they just fly away."

"Chucking." Harry said putting his hand to his head and looking at the nick in to wall.

"Oh yeah Ginny ya' missed it. Ed chucked a knife at Harry because he yelled at his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Yelled Ed not letting go of Winry's hand.

"Then why are you holding her hand?" Asked George

"Uh come on I'm starving" Ed said dragging Winry out of the room, earning 5 laughing boys and 2 upset girls.

When every one was downstairs and eating Harry and Ed were talking about Voldemort return and why Dumbledore chose now to tell Ed, Al and Winry they were magic.

"Ed, you're in your military, right?" Asked Mr. Wesley

"Yes I'm a Brigadier General." He said Harry and Hermione gapped.

"At your age?" Harry asked

"Yes I was enrolled in the military at 12."

"Really I thought you have to be 18 to join?" Hermione asked

"Normally yes."

"So you're a 17 year Brigadier General? Is that high up?" Asked Mr. Wesley

"I'm 16 and yes very."

"16 blimey." Said Sirius

"Have ever been in any wars?" Tonks asked

"Yes." Ed said "But I don't like to talk about it. So Mrs. You guys are trying to clean this house up?" He asked try to change the subject. Everyone seemed to under stand. No one brought it up again.

"Yes, that reminds me there's a cabinet on the second floor that rattles. I think it has a Bogart in it." Mrs. Wesley replied

"What's a Bogart?" Al asked

"It's a creature that takes the shape of the nearest person's greatest fear." Hermione answered

"Well when someone goes after it take me with I don't have any fears."

"Oh come off it Ed everyone has fears." Said George

"Not me."

"Alright, after dinner we'll take care of it." Mrs. Wesley said with a smirk

After Ed and Mrs. Wesley were done they went up stairs fallowed by Harry, Winry and Al.

Mrs. Wesley led Ed to door and let him in leaving the door open. She went over to the rattling cabinet and turned to him.

"When I open it will be my fear and I will come over to you and charm it. Alright?"

"Yep."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"On 3. 1. 2. 3." She open the cabinet and it shot up and turned into a dead Mr. Wesley. She screamed and ran behind Ed. The moment Ed was closest to it; it changed into a thing that looked like it was supposed be human but it was burned, the ribs sticked out and all the internal organs were all build into one and when it beats you could see it grow and shrink the sound of the beat was enough to drive you crazy. The eyes were round and pupiless. The mouth was lipless and when it took in breaths it was almost screeching. The hand reached to Ed then the heart burst blood spilled out over the sides and the hand fell.

Edward was hyperventilating and the only words that could escape him were…

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." That was all he could say.

"Ridiculous." Madeye said coming in the room. Ed fell to the floor in pain still saying in a whisper. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. By this point he was crying.

"Molly go I want to talk to the boy." She left with out a word. "Now boy what was that?"


	3. Peeping and people

"What was that?" Madeye growled again. Ed wouldn't say anything.

Harry, Al and Winry saw the entire thing. Al's reaction was similar to Ed's and as soon as Al's legs could move he ran away. Winry screamed and backed away just like Mrs. Wesley. Harry ran to get Madeye not caring to find out what it was.

"That's terrible!" Hermione said after Harry told her and Ron about what happen.

"I wonder what it was though." Ron said

"No you don't it was horrible. Trust me." Harry said with a shiver.

"I but still some guy, his brother and his girlfriend show up out of nowhere, he wears gloves all the time, dresses in black.."

"Ron we don't know if all he wears is black and gloves we haven't even known him a day! Now I'm going to see if he's alright!"

"Hermione wait…" but she already left.

Hermione walked down the hall to Ed's room. The door was ajar, so she looked in and Ed and Winry were there talking. They were standing between the beds that were side by side. They were standing so that Hermione could see their profiles. Winry put her hand on his shoulder but he grabbed it and put it down.

"Ed." She said grabbing the side of his face. "Let me help you."

"No one can help me! I'm a monster Winry! That thing has been haunting my dreams for years! And I deserve it!" He snapped not moving her hand but closing his eyes not being able to look at her face.

"No you don't!" she snapped back.

"Yes I do I… I….."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you're a monster, so let me help you feel human again. Please." By this time tears were running down her cheeks.

"Ah Winry don't do that." He said taking her face in his hands. "You know it hurts me when you cry."

"It hurts me when you're like this!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorr.." but he was cut off by her kiss. She put her hands on his chest and fingered though her hair. They pulled away after some time breathless.

"Did that help?" she asked

"Yes." He stated

"Good." Then their lips were pressed together again. Hermione could tell they were meant for each other, but she couldn't help but feel sad as she turned away from the door to see Alphonse coming up the stairs.

"Al, hi. You ok? She asked

"Yeah Mrs. Wesley helped me claim down. You know she's reminds me of my mom." He said

"Really?"

"Yeah when I ran off I just wondered the house freaking out till she found me and all she did was grab onto me and not let me go until I stopped panicking."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah it was. Hey do you know where Ed is I haven't seen him since I ran off." Al said looking around.

"Oh he's busy." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" her eyes moved to the door, Al walked up to it looked in looked back at her and said. "It's about damn time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a couple of weeks Harry had to go to a hearing because he used magic in front of a muggle (Al asked right up "What's a muggle?". "Non magic folk." Arthur told him) It was also the day Ed, Al, and Winry's test to come to the school late.

Mr. Wesley took the 4 of them to the Ministry of Magic, and dropped them off then took Harry to his hearing. The 3 were led into a room by a tall blonde witch. When they came into the room they saw 3 kids about their age. The tallest of the three was a boy that looked to be Ed's age and had long silver spiky hair and was wearing a vest and something white on his arm. The other boy looked about Al's age he had brown spiky hair that stood up all around his head, like Ed he wore a lot of black. The girl of the three looked the boy's age, had shoulder length dark red hair, she wore a short pink dress and white boots.

"Alright get to your seats." Said the teacher. "The tests will begin. To get in the 5th year at Hogwarts Alphonse Elric, Kairi Manson, and Sora Newguard." They all went up and grabbed their tests. "For the 6th year Edward Elric, Winry Rockwell, and Riku Zen."

Ed started on the test it was long and hard but he was the first to finish quickly fallowed by Al and Winry. After they were all done with the tests the test conductor said that it would and hour before the tests would be graded. So the 6 of them talked in the hall.

"So why are you guys trying to get in late?" the girl named Kairi asked.

"For some Dumbledore didn't tell us till a little over month ago." Al said to her.

"That's are situation too." The boy named Sora said to him.

"I like your dress Kairi." Winry said to the girl.

"Thanks and your skirt is to die for." She said with a wide smile on her face. Ed smiled, he was happy that Winry would have some more friends, if this girl made it though. Ed looked over at he boy named Riku who was looking at him with interest. The words of King Mickey playing his head. _"Look for the boy with scar forehead."_ Could this be him? Riku thought to himself. No the boy had black hair and glasses.

Ed was eyeing Riku back, but that was not where his thoughts were they were on the kisses he and Winry shared weeks ago. As far as he knew no one knew about them. After they were over Ed and Winry decided they would wait until they were ready to become a couple. So far it was working until they hormones took over.

_ Ed was board so he went into Winry's room to see what she was doing. He knocked on her closed door. When it opened Winry look up at Ed and smiled._

_ "Hi Ed. Anything wrong?" she asked_

_ "No just board."_

_ "And you want me to entertain you?_

_ "I just wanted to talk to you but if your offering it."_

_ "I wasn't, and you know we promised we wouldn't because it's not worth breaking up and not being friends anymore."_

_ "I know and I was kidding. You know I wouldn't risk you for the world." He said looking down at her heavily._

_ "Damn. Alright but just this once."_

_ "But I didn't….." But she had already pulled him into her room shut the door and was kissing him passionately._

"Hey Sora they're in eye lock." Al said to him. Pulling Ed out his day dream.

"Yeah they are. Come on guys don't be a paranoid. We're all friends." But before more could be said the witch running the test came out.

"Good news. You all pass with A's ."

"Sweet!" Is what came from 4 of the 6 people out there.

"Ed, Al, Winry. Harry was cleared!" Yelled Mr. Wesley walking down with Harry.

"Great now we'll all be going!" Winry said looking at Kairi.

"Great now can we go home I need a nap." Ed said yawning the middle.

"You always need naps brother. Al said as the 5 of them left the 3 teenagers behind.

"The one with the black hair is the one we're looking for." Riku said to them.


	4. Wand, Brothers and Trains Oh My

"I knew you would be cleared I just knew it!" Ron said after Harry telling him he was cleared.

"He got off.! He got off! He got off!" Fred, George and Ginny were yelling after they found out.

"Oh yeah and Ed, Al and Winry all passed too!" Harry said

"Yay now we can all be together at school!"

Just then an owl came though the window with 8 Hogwarts letters. Ron and Hermione opened their letters first, it turns out they became prefects. Fred and George made a big stink about Ron making prefects ("Maybe we should charm onto your forehead." is what they said)

"Now that you've made prefect I'll get new robes and owl."

"Uh mum do you think I could have a broom, just a clean sweep 11, nothing fancy just a decent one." Ron asked unsurely.

"Of course." she told him

The next day Harry, Ron Hermione, Ed, Al, Winry, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Wesley and a giant man named Hagrid went to Dagon Alley.

"Ok Hagrid take Ed, Al, and Winry to Olivander's to get wands." Mrs. Wesley said looking at her list. "And we'll get the books."

"Alright Molly." Hagrid told signaling them to follow him. When they went into Olivander's it looked like a book store but with wands instead of books. When Mr. Olivander came around the corner he was a frizzled old man who knew a lot about wands.

"Oh Hello. Are you here for wands?"

"Yes sir." Winry said after Hagrid left saying he'd be outside.

"Well what are your dominate hands?"

"Right." Winry said

"Right." Al said

"Left" Ed said

"And your names?"

"Winry Rockwell."

"Alphonse Elric."

"Edward Elric."

"Elric? Did you know Trisha Elric?

"She was your mom." Al said looking down

"Did you know Van Hoenhime?"

"Yes. That's our dad." Ed said looking Olivander in the eye. "But we have to meet someone can we get our wands please?"

"Alright." Mr. Olivander took measurements of their hands and found a wand for Winry first. "Try this." He said handing her a wand that was a brown color. "Oakwood and Unicorn hair." She waved it and knocked down something in the back. "No!" he said taking the wand back. "Try this one." He said handing her a thin white one "White wood, hair of veela 12 in." Winry took it and she smiled.

"I like."

"And it looks like it's chosen you. Alright Alphonse your turn." He took a wand that was a yellow color. "Rowan, and ground basilisk fang 13in." oddly enough the moment it touched his skin he smiled too.

"Whoa!"

"Well that's the first time the first I gave someone was the right one."

"Doesn't surprise me." Ed said almost laughing.

"Alright your turn." Mr. Olivander gave him a wand. Ed waved it and knocked down a shelf. "Ah!" After Olivander gave him 5 or 6 wands all with similar turns outs Harry, Ron and Hermione came in wondering what was the hold up.

"I can't find this boy a wand!" Mr. Olivander said looking franticly. "I found his brother a wand right off the back. But I can't find him one!"

"Brother." Harry said. "Mr. Olivander does Al's wand have a brother?"

"Yes. One of the few that do, but why do you-. Oh!" He scrambled around and found a wand that looked almost exactly like Al's but was just a little longer. "Here." Ed took it and felt a rush go though him.

"This is it." Ed said taking a good look at it.

'How strange. Brothers who's wands are brothers. How strange. Not even twins get wand brothers." They bought the wands and went looking to for pets. When they got to the pet store Al looked very happy.

"Brother Can I get a cat?" Al asked him. Ed sighed and gave him money and he went to find the right one.

Ed and Winry got owls. Ed's was a deep black except the right wing and left leg which were a silver color and the eye's which were gold. He didn't know what to name this strange owl though until Winry said 'Fullmetal' and it was perfect.

Winry's owl was white but the wings were black, and the eye's were a sapphire blue, she named it Ann.

Al's cat was a grey color and had orange eyes. He named him Dustin. After Ron got a small owl named Pegwigen they went to get robes.

Ed was looking around the store when he found a res trench coat with a hood he turned it around and there was a black cross with a snake on it.

"It's my coat! I haven't seen it since the… Promise day" He said in a whisper. They all bought the school and Ed bought the coat for the memeroies.

After a 2 weeks of cleaning the house it was time to go to Kings Cross to take the train to Hogwarts. Ed and Al were surprised to see you have go through a solid wall to get on the platform. Ed took a running start excepting to just hit the wall but found himself on a platform with a giant scarlet train waiting for people to get on.

"Guys sorry we have to sit with the prefects for the first part of the train ride." Said Hermione walking down the cart with Ron.

"Oh well it will just be us." Ginny said looking at Harry

"Hi Harry." said Neville coming from behind them.

"Hi Neville. What to sit with us?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure." After walking down the train they found a compartment with a blonde girl reading a magazine upside down.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny said happily sitting next to her.

"Hi Ginny." She had a very sleepy voice and her eyes had purple under them. Ed, Al and Winry came in after them and Neville realized they were with Harry.

"Harry who are your friends?" Neville asked uncertainly

"Oh that's Ed, Al and Winry." Harry said as Ed passed Neville to sit down and he looked down at Ed. He had 3 inches on Ed "Well Ed looks like your short compared to Ed." He said laughing, but stopped listening at short.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Ah man he said the S word." Winry said looking down.

"I thought the short thing was dead." Al said pulling his brother down and sat him next Winry then sat across from them. "Claim down Ed your taller than me so shut the hell up about being short!" Ed was taken aback.

"Ok." Ed said looking down.

"Hey room for three more we can't find anywhere to sit." A boy with spiky brown hair who Ed recognized to be Sora.

"Sure." Ginny said moving closer to Luna. Then Sora, Kairi and Riku came in and by the time they sat down Ed was asleep.


	5. Hogwarts

About a half hour after Ed fell asleep his head fell towards Winry's shoulder, she grabbed his left hand and almost right away his eyes opened and she moved her hand.

"It's ok." He whispered into her ear. His lips were touching her ear. "I don't mind if you want to hold my hand," he grabbed her hand and put it back to where she had it. "I like it when you do." She looked him in eye but he was already asleep.

She looked around the room to see that Riku was reading some book called 'Greatest Yaoi Ever' Sora was asleep with his hands behind his head (ya'll know what I'm talken' bout) and Kairi was leaning against him also sleeping. Neville was looking a cactus thing with acne, Harry was now reading Luna's magazine, while she just watched waiting to get it back, and Al and Ginny were playing with Dustin.

So Winry just put her head on Ed's shoulder and felt Ed's head fall on top of hers and she fell asleep in seconds.

Ginny looked up from Dustin and looked around the room. Alphonse was looking at his brother with a smile on his face. She looked to see Ed and Winry sleeping on each other. _They really are cute together_. She thought.

"Neville what is that?" Harry asked Neville referring to the plant he was holding.

"Oh it's a mimbletaniasmimbletonia. It has a great defense. What to see it?" At these words Ed woke up.

"Oh god I know what that is! If you're going to show them I'm getting out of here." Ed said getting up. "Come on Winry."

"I'm too lazy." She said stirring from sleep. "If you want me too get up you'll have too carry me." Ed sighed, then picked Winry up to her surprise and fireman carried her out of the room. Then dropping in the hallway.

"What was that for?" She asked blushing

"You told me to carry you."

"Not that why did you want to leave?"

"Wait for it…" BOOM! He opened the door to show every one was covered in green slime. "That's why."

"Excuse me?" a girl who looked to be from Xing said from behind. Then she saw all green slime in the room and just said never mind. Ed looked in and saw Harry giving him self a facepalm.

"Who was that, your girlfriend?" Ed asked smirking

"No. If only it were that simple." Harry said giving himself yet another facepalm.

_Simple. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go. Hold me, what ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before. _These were the words that went though Ed's head reminding him of the dream he'd just had.

_ He was on a beach and that song was all around but he couldn't find where it was coming from. He checked a cave he found, but he found someone in black saying,_

_ "This word has been connected. Tied to the darkness." _Then was awoken by Neville talking about his plant.

Ed's thoughts were put aside when Ron and Hermione came in and asked what happened, then Hermione cleaned everyone off.

"Guess whose Slythern prefect." Ron said sitting down between Neville and Harry.

"No!" Harry said looking down.

"Oh Hi." Said Hermione looking around seeing people she didn't know in the room. "Uh Harry who are these people?" She said referring to Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"Oh that's Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They couldn't find a place to sit so we told them they could sit with us." Ginny told her.

"So who is the Slythern prefect?" Al asked

"Draco Malfoy." Ron said in disgust

"Who?" Winry asked

"A bully in our year." Hermione said looking out the window to see rain hitting it. Ed yelped in pain grabbing his right shoulder.

"Ed are you ok?"

"Ed?"

"ED!" Ed blacked out and fell though the darkness then came too very quickly from Winry yelling at him.

"Owe. What the hell happened?" he said looking the faces around him. "What?"

"It's raining." Winry whispered in his ear.

"It's never been that bad before." He whispered back. (Remember when it rains his stumps get achy?)

After Ed got up and ignored everyone questions (Al made something up) every one got into their uniforms. Then they arrived at the school station after the rain stopped. They all got to a buggy and Ed, Al, Winry, and Harry saw skin and bone horses pulling them.

"I thought you said these things were horseless?" Ed yelled

"They were." Harry said

"What are all going on about?" Ron asked

"Can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Never mind." The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. After the buggies stopped and Harry, Ron, Hermione Neville, Luna, Sora, Kairi, and Riku got off Ed jumped down and his left leg and right arm stopped moving. He fell onto the ground.

"Ed? What is it?" Winry asked

"I can't move my prosthetics." He said sitting himself up.

"What, why not?" Winry asked kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know. Al get Bumlbedore or whatever his name is." Ed said to his brother.

"Alright I'll be back." Then he ran down the path to the school, leaving Ed and Winry alone at the gate.

There was an awkward silence, Ed and Winry were glancing trying not to meet each other eye. Ed normally preferred silence with Winry, but this time he wanted to hear her voice. It seemed to be hours until Winry broke the silence.

"I wonder why it would just shut down like that." She said meeting his eye purposely.

"Not sure." Then I thought occurred to Ed. "I remember in 'Hogwarts a History' I read that electricity stops working on the grounds. That's what happening here."

"I guess." Winry said as Al and Dumbledore popped in right in front them.

"Mr. Elric you're having problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Ed said "My arm and leg can't move."

"Ah yes Furor Mustang told me of your limbs. Here" A bright light came from his raised wand and Ed regained control of his arm and leg.

"Thank you."

"Come on I have to get you all sorted." Then with another loud pop they were all in Dumbledore's office with Sora, Kairi, and Riku and they were all sorted into Gryffindor. After that they went to feast.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when they all sat down.

"We were sorted." Al told him. Dumbledore stood up and made a speech, Ed wasn't listing until he introduced a teacher.

"And Delores Umbrige." Ed looked over and saw a toad like women but stopped listening almost as soon as he looked away.

After the dinner (Which Ed thought was pretty damn good) they were led up to Gryffindor tower. Ed went up to the 6th year dormitory fallowed by Riku and a boy name Cormack. Ed fell into to bed to tired to change and fell asleep a soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. The first day

Ed was the first to wake up in his room. Good thing too now he could get dressed without anyone seeing his arm and leg. Ed got into a clean school uniform and went down stairs to the common room and saw breakfast hadn't even started yet. Oh well he could just wait for Al and Winry to come down. Ed sat there for about ten minutes before Winry came down.

"Morning Ed."

"Morning." He said standing up, looking at the clock to see breakfast started. "Come on I'm starving."

"I would think you would wait for your brother?"

"I would but as I said I'm starving."

"Really? You did eat 20 pounds of food yesterday, or am I wrong?"

"No your right, but doesn't mean I'm not hungry 9 hours latter. Just come on." Then they left for the great hall. They were one of the first to arrive. When they came in Winry noticed that a lot of the girl saw Edward and giggled with each other. Winry didn't like that, she needed something signal them to back off. They sat next to each other. Winry thought this would be perfect just sitting here with each other, and then Al came.

"Morning!" He said sitting across from them with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Al." Winry said a little let down. After about 10 minutes most of the school came down. Harry was sitting next to Ed, Ron was next to Harry. Hermione was next to Al, Kairi was on the other side of Al with Sora next to her and Ginny was sitting next to Winry with Riku next to her talking to Sora. The more girls that saw Ed the more uncomfortable Winry got. But the thing that sent Winry over the edge was well…..

"Excuse me?" Said a girl's voice from behind Ed. Everyone turn around to see a Hufflepuff girl with blonde hair to her waist and green eyes.

"Yeah." Ed said razing an eyebrow.

"My friend Amy over there." She said motioning to a girl with brown hair at her table. "She really likes you and wants to know if you would go out with her sometime." Winry choked on her juice a little and looked at the girl with disbelief.

"No." Winry sighed in relief.

"Oh ok." She walked over to her friend, then the girl named Am gave herself a facepalm.

"First day of school and you get asked out." Said a voice from behind.

"Takes skill to do that." Said an almost identical voice from the first. Ed turned around to see Fred and Gorge.

"If I was asked out I think I'd take it." Gorge said gapping at Ed.

"I just didn't like her."

"No you're taken that's why you said no." The twins said. Ed's checks flushed.

"Uh."

"We're not dating." Winry said with a smile on her face. "Besides Ed has commitment issues."

"Really because he seemed pretty committed to your month?" Hermione said with a smirk. The look on Ed and Winry's faces was well you know….. Somewhere between awe and horror. "Now can we just stop arguing please?"

Everyone looked from Ed and Winry to Hermione.

"Is it true Ed?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Kairi yes it is." Al said laughing. Ed looked at Al with horror.

"YOU SAW IT! GOD DAMN IT AL!" Ed said pointing a gloved hand at him. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"You can kill him latter it's time for class." Ron said looking around. Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to defense against the dark arts. Ed looked at his, Winry's and Riku's list of classes. They had Divination with the Ravenclaws first. They headed up to the tower.

Their teacher Professor Troliny came in.

"Hello I believe Professor Dumbledore told me that it was this class we have some transfers. Am I wrong?" she said with a drowsy voice looking around spotting Ed, Winry and Riku. "Ah yes let me see." She came up and put a hand on Winry. "A daughter of doctors. You helped give birth to a child. You make Automail and oh my met the he man who murdered your parents. Shame." Ed got mad at Troliny for bringing up Winry's parents and if she thinks she's doing that to Ed she can su- Troliny put her hand on Edwards left shoulder. "OH MY!" she yelled "I see a father leaving, a mother dyeing, a black hair teacher, a bright light then a short boy walking beside a suit of armor and the word Fullmetal running around like crazy. I see tattooed people and I see so much pain-"

"Shut the hell up!" Ed snapped

"I apologize but it is so dark why?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" he shouted and left the room.

_OH CRAP I JUST REMEBERD THAT HAGID IS GONE FOR A LONG TIME CRAP! Oh forgive me even I forget things sometimes crap! Oh well he left after they went to diagone alley ok._

After Divination they had Care of Magical creatures with professor Grublyplake. Then the class Ed was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The teacher was the toad lady though that made Ed well…..

"No wands." She said "Now I will teach you the theory of the defensive spells this year."

"Theory?" Ed asked

"Raise your hand Mr.….?"

"Elric. But what about performing spells?"

"You don't need to perform them. Who would want to kill children?" She asked with a fake smile on her face.

"A lot of people. Would you like a list of people who have tried to kill me?"

"Oh you're the one from the military."

"Damn strait."

"I don't think anyone one will harm you anymore now that you're here at Hogwarts."

"What about when we leave?" Winry asked

"By then you will know what to do. But I don't think anyone will hurt you."

"What about that Voldemort guy Dumbledore told us about?" Winry yelled getting frustrated.

"Detention! I will not have lies in my classroom!"

"She's not lying! Dumbledore told us that this Bumble-butt guy is back, and I believe him over you!" Ed said standing up.

"Detention! Tonight! 5'oclock! My office! Both of you!" She yelled.

After all their classes they went back to the common to meet up with the others. At about 4:50 Ed, Winry and Harry got up.

"Brother, Winry where are you going?" Al asked

"They got detention." Riku said calmly

"On your first day? I should of know Ed would have, but not you too Winry!"

"Sorry Al that Umbrige women is a bitch." Winry said sighing. "I guess you got it too Harry." He nodded "Come on."

The three of them left for Umbrige's office. They came in. The office was all pink and had moving pictures of cats everywhere.

"Hello I will have you all do lines." She said handing them parchments and black quills.

"How many do we have to do?" Harry asked

"Oh just till the message sets in. You will write 'I must not tell lies'."

"What about ink?" Harry asked

"You don't need ink."

Ed sat down next to Winry. He watched her for a bit and saw the ink was an odd color. It had a smell that was all too familiar to Ed. He shrugged it off and put the quill to the paper. He tried to get it to write but no ink came out.

"I get it to write." He told Umbrige.

"That's odd… Let me see your right hand."

"No. I don't like people touching my hand."

"Let me see your han…" she was cut off by Winry

who let out a cry in pain grabbing her left hand.

"Are you alright? What is it?" Ed said waling over to

her taking her hand. It was bleeding and hand the words 'I

must not tell lies'. "What the hell is this?" Umbrige had an

evil smile on her face.


	7. Freaky hipped up chimeras on steriods

"What the hell?" Ed shouted at the teacher. After seeing Winry's hand he realized that the ink was blood.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sora prov

After Ed, Winry and Harry left I walked down to the lake to take a swim. I was stumped, this Voldemort dude is out there somewhere using the heartless, and Harry is being thrown into all this. I need to think. I always did do my best thinking when I was swimming. I get out off most of my clothes and jump into the lake. It was cold but I could take it, the darkness was colder. I need to think. The king said _'Find the boy with black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead.'_ He also said_ 'Also their will be men of gold, find them. They hold the secret to everything_.'. I still don't know what the hell he was going on about.

Maybe Roxas would know what to do! I looked deep within my self and found him in my heart. The next thing I know, my head is above the water and I saw a face that could have been mine but the hair was short and blonde.

"You called?" He asked

"Yeah I've got a problem." I said looking down to the depth beneath us.

"What?"

"Ok the king said to find a kid and we found him, why we had to I don't know. And he said to find men of gold, what ever that means."

"Men of gold? Uh, men of gold. Do you know anyone with gold hair?"

"Yeah 2 boys, they're brothers, and their eyes are gold and so is their skin tone now I think on it…. Oh I get it!"

"Maybe that's what he means."

"That still doesn't answer what Harry has to do with any of this."

"You'll figure it out, you're or we're smart. But my times up" Roxas was starting to glow blue "Look sharp." Then he disappeared into me.

After a good swim I went back up to the common room. Kairi and Riku were the only one's there. I sat on the couch next to Kairi and told them about the men of gold.

"So the men of gold is talking about their looks?" Riku asked.

"Makes sense, I guess." Kairi said puzzled.

"But that still doesn't tell us how they 'hold the secret to everything.'" I said aloud "Ah… Why didn't the king just tell us this stuff strait up!"

"Either he's testing us or what he told us is all he knows." Riku said

"Should we tell him what we know?" I asked

"Tonight after everyone goes to bed. We'll do it in the forbidden forest." Riku said looking out the window.

"Got it." Kairi and I said together. After a few moments of silence Kairi started humming a tune. I never heard it before but it sounded so familiar.

"Kairi, what are you humming?"

"I don't know it's just a song I heard somewhere. Want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"_Hold me what ever lies beyond this morning_"

"_Is a little later on._" I sang. I had no idea how I knew this song but I did "_Regardless of warnings."_

"_The future doesn't scare me at all._" Riku finished

"_Nothing's like before._" We all sang together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Normal prov

Edward, Winry and Harry came into to the common room as Kairi started sing followed by Sora and Riku. Ed knew he knew the song they were singing but he couldn't place it. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _His dream. _His dream from the train ride. And the beach he was on in that dream was the same beach from the dream he had when he was told he was a wizard. And in that dream was a boy, a boy who now looked familiar. Who was this silver haired boy… RIKU! It was Riku. Why did he have a dream about Riku before he met him?

"Hi guys." Winry said shaking Ed out of his thoughts.

"Oh hi Winry." Kairi said looking back at them. "How was detention?"

"Oh not bad, she had us do lines." Winry was lying though her teeth. They all agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about the crazy toad lady's evil lines. After Ed blew up at Umbrige, he calmed down and she gave him a quill that would write on his left hand. And now all three had 'I must not tell lies' written on their hands. For Ed it would be easy to hide, but for Winry and Harry it was another story.

After some talking Hermione, Ron and Al came in. After that everyone but Ed went to bed. Ed was reading a book on transfiguration. Ed had taken an interest in the subject. He was both fascinated with it, and disgusted at the same time. Yes it was the closeted thing to Alchemy he'd read about so far, but it didn't follow the laws at all. I mean come on turning a rat into a teacup? How is that even possible? Who does that? Taking life and giving back? It was sick and twisted! And yet so far it was one of his favorite subjects. But that could change very easily. After reading most of the book he fell asleep on the couch.

Not long after he fell asleep Sora, Kairi, and Riku came down stairs. Their foot steps made Ed wake up. He didn't move. They started talking.

"Riku, I just thought of something. How do we talk to the king?" Sora asked. _King? What was he going on about?_ Ed thought.

"I have my ways Sora. Now shut up." Riku told him.

"Well pardon me!" Sora yelled.

"SHHHH!" Kairi said in a yelled whisper. "Ed is asleep right here."

"What?" The boys said looking at the couch. And sure enough there was what looked to be a sleeping Edward on the couch. "Oh….."

"Now come on." Riku told them slipping out of the common room.

After the portrait door shut Ed got up. He was in what he wore all day. After making sure he had his boots and gloves on he slipped out the portrait after the trio. They went out to the grounds and to the forbidden forest. Ed followed them into the forest but after about 2 minutes he lost them.

He wondered deep into the forest. He heard a noise. Followed by a feeling like he was being followed. Then he saw them. They were centaurs or as Ed called them 'freaky hipped up chimeras on steroids' and they did not like people.

"Boy what are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"I'm trying to find these people I followed them here and…."

"Be quiet!" another one ordered cutting him off

"Uh you ask me a question I try to answer and ya' tell me to shut up. Make up your freaky hipped up chimera minds!" he yelled. This was not a good thing to do.

"Can I kill him?" The first one asked

"No….. I want to." Said the second one. This was not good. The centaur raised his bow and arrow. Ed stepped back.

"Oh crap." He aimed at Ed. "Oh God." He pulled the arrow back. "Oh ****!" He let go of the arrow. Ed put his right arm up in front of him. The arrow hit his arm. The tip even stuck out the bottom. The centaurs were all blown away to the fact that an arrow was stuck in his arm and he didn't yell in pain. In fact there wasn't even any blood. "Oh man. My arm, Winry is going to kill me." With that said he pulled the arrow out of his arm and before he could blink the damn centaur shot another arrow and this time he didn't miss.

The arrow hit Ed in the gut. It didn't hit any organs but he could still die from blood loss. Ed took of as fast as anyone with an arrow in their gut could. After a while he had gotten away from the centaurs. By that time he had lost a lot of blood. So Ed sat down against a tree and listened to his surroundings. There were voices. Voices he knew it was Sora and his friends, and a squeaky voice he had never heard before.

"So that's why we need Ed to stop the heartless?" Sora asked

"Right. Now befriend him and learn his and his brother secretes and report back when you do." The squeaky voice replied

"Yes sir, your majesty sir!" the three said back as if saluting him. After that Ed blacked out from blood loss, and fell into the darkness yet again.


	8. Truth

Alphonse woke up that morning looking forward to his second day of school. He got dressed and went down to the common and saw Winry.

"Hey Winry, where's brother?" Al said standing next to her. Al always thought Winry was taller than him only now did he see that he was a good three inches taller than her. Of course his brother was a head taller than Winry which in Al's opinion was just plane odd. Ed was taller than Al and a year ago when Al was armor his brother didn't even come up to his shoulder.

"I don't know?" She said

"Alphonse, Winry!" Sora yelled coming over to them "You two should get to the hospital wing." Al and Winry paled "Its Ed. He's hurt." After that Al took off. He ran past blurred faces until he got into the hospital wing. There was only one bed with a person in it. It was Ed.

"Hey get out!" the nurse yelled

"He's my brother!" Al yelled. She let him go.

Al walked over to him. He was asleep. His shirt was off and he was patched up but his arm. _His right arm. Was flesh!_ Al felt it. No it felt like metal, but why did it look real! "Why is his arm...?"

"I put a charm on it." Said an old voice from behind followed by an

"Edward!" from Winry

"He's quite lucky. He got hit with an arrow and it did not hit any organ. But after he was hit he ran about a half mile and there for he lost a lot of blood. He also had an arrow stuck in his right arm but I repaired his arm with a spell and charmed as you see." Dumbledore told them "How he was hit I do not know. Only he would know."

And almost as if by cue Ed awoke.

"Huh what the hell." He said trying to sit up. Madam Ponfry pushed him back down telling him to rest.

"Ed are you ok?" Winry asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened to you!" Al asked

"It was those damn freaky hipped up chimeras on steroids!"

"Who?"

"THE CENTAURS!" Ed yelled then pulling back to the wound on his stomach. "Owe."

"Why did the centaurs attack you?" Dumbledore asked

"I called them freaky hipped up chimeras on steroids." Ed mumbled

"Ah yes that would make them angry. Thank-you for telling me." After that he left. Edward sat up and Madam Ponfry just let him be.

"So Ed how did you come across centaurs?" Winry asked

"I followed Sora and Co. into the forest."

"Why?"

"They were talking about some king so I followed them and apparently they need me to defeat something called heartless."

"Uh-huh" Al said

"Well It doesn't matter I'm just glade your safe." Winry said taking his left hand, which still had 'I must not tell lies' carved on it. She compared it to her own. Ed's hand writing was surprisingly neater than her own. His was long and was never out of place. It almost looked cursive even though it was printed. It was more than likely like this because how much he researched. While hers was well…. normal. Every time Winry was with Ed she felt normal. Ed was anything but normal. Ed was tall, strong, sweet, brave, and just plane golden. Literally. His hair, his eyes, his skin tone, even his heart. You would never know it if you didn't really know him. When Winry turned 16 Ed gave her a silver bracelet that had a stone in it. A sapphire which was not only the color of her eyes but it was her birthstone. So in short whenever Winry was with Ed she felt unspecial in everyway.

Winry didn't know it yet but to Edward Winry was the specialist thing he could think of. She was pretty, strong, and smart plus she was not afraid to speak her mind. (The whole point in this section is to say they are falling head over heals for each other so yeah. ^-^)

"Ed what's that on your hand?" Alphonse said looking at his left hand. "And Winry it's on your hand too!"

"Uhh…" Ed started.

"It was our detention." Winry said looking away.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Al felt so betrayed. This happened to them and they didn't tell him!

"We didn't want toad bitch to win." Ed said stating the truth.

"How is telling me have her win?" Al demanded

"Because it shows we are weak stupid children! Stopping to cry about a little scratch is what a child would do. The reason she did this was to prove us as children." Ed snapped

"You still could have told me." Al said backing down

"Yes we could have. And I am sorry, will forgive us brother?" That stopped Al dead. Ed asking for an apology? He called him brother? He only called him brother when something bad happened. Brother was something that a younger brother called his older brother. It showed respect. Oh well.  
"Yeah, yeah I forgive you." After he said that Hermione came in.

"Oh god what happened?" She asked

"Centaurs." They all said

"I don't even want to know."

"To tell ya' the truth besides the massive blood lost this is nothing." Ed said

"Oh yeah you're in the military. It's easy to forget." Hermione told them

"Really why?" Ed asked

"Well… You're too uh." Hermione started but quickly turned pink.

Ed sensed she didn't want to say so he changed the subject "Hey Ponfry when can I leave?"

"2 days."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This year at Hogwarts something extraordinary happened. All four houses agreed on something. Edward Elric was hot. His brother Alphonse was cute too, but his brother was older, better looking, he was a little aggressive, his eyes had a spark, and (surprisingly) taller. But when word spread he was in the hospital every girl wanted to see him.

Katie Bell and her friend Leann were the first to visit. They came in after their last class that day. They walked in to hear Edward yelling at Madam Ponfry.

"I can't stay here for 2 more days! I can barely last 2 more minutes!" He yelled

"Mr. Elric you have lost a lot of blood." She started

"I KNOW! BUT I HAVE LOST MORE THAN THIS AND I'M FINE! NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO!" She just gapped at this boy. Katie and Leann couldn't see Ed but they figured he must have looked fine. They were somewhat right. He did get his golden color back but he was still bandaged.

"Fine I'll let you go tomorrow but no sooner. I still have disinfect your wound then I have to heal it." She said then walked away. Katie and Leann took this moment to talk with Ed.

"Hey Ed how are you?" Katie asked

"We heard you were hurt so we came by." Leann said

"I'm doing fine." Ed said when they came into view. They saw him sitting on the bed. And his shirt was off, his hair was down and for once he was alone.

"Hey Ed we were wondering something." Leann said

"What?"

"Are you dating Winry?" Katie asked. Ed blushed.

"No, no, no. We're just old friends. If we dated it would be too weird. She's my best friend; she's like a sister to me. Plus I wouldn't risk her friendship for the world." He said very fast his blush increasing every second.

Katie and Leann looked at each other and laugh. "We get it now." Katie said

"Get what?"

"Nothing." Leann said getting up "We'll see you later Ed." Then they left, passing Winry on their way out. They giggled.

"What was that about?" Winry asked sitting next to Ed on the bed.

"They wanted to know if we were dating."

"Why would they ask that?" Winry asked sarcastically. She hid her sarcasms too well for Ed to pick thought.

"No idea."

"So what did you tell them?"

"No you're an old friend and you mean too much to me too risk… CRAP!" Winry giggled and kissed Ed on the cheek. Ed looked at her and blushed. "Uh what was that?"

"A thank-you."

"For what?"

"Now Ed what's the fun in telling you?" After she said that Al came in forcing them to change the subject.


	9. A seriers of positive events

Edward was happy. He was just let out of the hospital wing just in time for dinner. He, Winry, and Al walked down to the great hall. They joined Harry and Co.

"Hey Ed they let you out the hospital wing?" Ron asked

"Yeah finely." He said sitting down. After dinner Ed went up stairs while Winry and Al stayed behind.

He walked up to the fat lady said the password, walked in and around the fireplace were Sora and Co. Just the people Ed wanted to talk to.

When Edward spotted them he became the Fullmetal Alchemist. The _man_ who could talk (or beat) anything out of anyone.

"Ah just the people I wanted to see." He said walking up to them. His voice seemed to change so it took them second glances to realize it was him.

"Oh hi Ed. What's up?" Sora asked nervously.

"I wanna know something." Ed responded

"Well that depends on what you already know." Riku said walking over to Ed. They stood in eye lock. Only now did Sora take to note that they were exactly the same height.

"You work for some king, you're fighting something called heartless and you need me. I wanna know what I have to do with it."

"You have knowledge of something called 'The Gate' and we need that to seal the heartless from this world. We also need to know how you found this knowledge." Riku said not bothering to make up a lie.

"Now what the hell is a heartless?"

"The darkness in peoples' hearts made real. They take over the heart causing the body to fade into nothingness." Sora answered. "But if someone has a strong heart part of them lives on. And they're called nobodies."

"Ok. How do I know you're not making crap up?" Sora just looked at Riku and he nodded then Sora extended his right hand and a giant white and gold key appeared in his hand. Ed's were wide. He'd just have to let them talk.

After they talked, (with pauses when people came in and left) Ed learned that the key was called a keyblade.

"Now you tell us your story." Riku said pointing to Ed's arm. He sighed.

"When I was 11 I did something stupid and it coasted me my right arm and my left leg, but it coasted Al his entire body. It took us 4 years to get it back

After all was said Ed went to bed followed by most of the school. Soon it was just Sora and Co. Then Riku left and it was just Sora and Kairi. It had been a while since Sora and Kairi had, had some alone time.

They just sat there next to each other in silence. Both to scared to brake it. Sora hadn't been alone with Kairi since he had seen the drawing of them giving each other poupus.*

They were in love with each other. But to scared to admit it. Wait, wait, wait. Sora could beat the crap out of Xemnas but he couldn't tell Kairi how he felt? Well no better time than now.

"Kairi." He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked

"I saw the picture in the cave on the island."

"Oh." She said looking away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was too scared."

"Are you scared now?" He said taking her hand. He could hear her heart beat pick up. She looked into his bright blue eyes. They were not the eyes of the little kid she grew up with. They were the eyes of someone beyond his years.

"No."

"Then tell me."

"No." Sora was taken a back. "I'll show you." Before he could respond her lips were on his.

It was their first kiss, and like most first kisses it was short and clam.

They pulled away after several seconds, hearts pounding.

"Did that tell you anything?" Kairi asked

"Yeah more then I thought." He responded with a smile reaching his ears. "Can I show you?"

"I think so." Once again their lips met. This time the kiss was more heated. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. Her mouth opened and her tongue met his. After some time they pulled away breathless.

Both their faces were pink. They smiled and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"See you tomorrow….." They said and went their separate ways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning after breakfast Ed, Winry and Riku headed to the dungeons. Harry had told Ed all about the horrible potions master. So Ed was not looking forward to this class.

They arrived in the classroom, which was very dark and murky and the only light was the few candles spread around the room.

"Take your seats." Said a sneering voice from behind them. They took their seats in the back of the class room. "Now then we will start the lesson with…."

After that Ed zoned out. It wasn't until Winry shook him that he realized they had to make a potion.

"Honestly Ed you should pay attention." Winry scolded. Ed reached in to grab his book from his bag but it wasn't there.

"Damn!" He whispered

"What?" Winry asked

"I forgot my book. I was reading it in the hospital wing…. Crap it must still be there!"

"Having a problem Mr.?" Snape said from behind them.

"Elric, and not really I just left my book in the hospital wing."

"Ok then barrow one from the closest instead of sitting there like an idiot." He said a little too loudly. Ed nodded and got up and grabbed a rather beat up copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and sat back down in his seat. He opened it and it said it was the property of _the half-blood Prince._ 'Well someone thought highly of themselves.' Ed thought.

Ed opened it to the page but this Prince dude wrote all over the instructions. Ed wasn't one for rules either and automatically liked this guy. He followed the directions of the Prince and by the end of class he had a perfect potion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the school day Ed was reading in the common room after everyone was asleep. Everything was quiet until Ron came down the stairs with a broom in his hand. He walked right passed Ed. He must not have seen him.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Ed asked him making Ron jump.

"Oh you're up…."

"Yes I am so what are you doing?" Ed asked him with a smirk on his face.

"Well….. You see Fred and Gorge make me keep for them when they play Quittage…."

"Wait hold up. What the hell is Quittage?" Ed asked

"It's a wizard sport played on brooms."

"Oh…"

"Well any way I've gotten pretty good at keeping, or guarding the goal posts, so I'm going to try out for the Quittage team this year. But I need someone to help me."

"I'll do it."

"Really?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do, but I think we should get Al."

"Sure the more the merrier." Ed went into Al's dormitory and woke him up and dragged him back to Ron who took them to Quittage pitch. After Ron explained Quittage and got them brooms they could play. Ed and Al would start in the middle and one of them would through the quaffle and they would try to get it and try to score it while Ron was keeping.

Al had the quaffle and threw it up. Ed caught it before Al could move. Ed was speeding towards Ron with Al hot on his tail. He was about to take the quaffle from him but Ed saw this and tried to score from a bigger distance than he should. But when he threw it Ron caught it but it was thrown with such force he and the ball went through the goal. Al flew down and caught him before he was hurt though.

After a few hours they discovered that Ed was very, very, VERY good Quittage.

_*Poupus are star shaped fruit that if 2 people share their lives are intertwined forever._


	10. A very good idea

A couple of weeks after Ed, Al and Ron started late night practice, they were returning to the common room and ran into Harry who had another detention with Umbrige.

"Hi guys what are you doing up so late?" Harry asked them.

"Oh nothing." Ron said nervously, giving them away. Not to mention he dropped the broom causing Al to jump in and save them.

"Ron needed some help practicing for the Quittage team and we said we would help. And the reason he didn't ask you is he was too embarrassed. For who knows why?"

Harry just laughed and told Ron not to be embarrassed and told them he wanted to help starting tomorrow which was a Saturday.

That morning they headed out to the pitch. While they practiced Harry had to admit Ron was a good keeper, and Ed was an outstanding chaser. (The reason why Ed's so good is his mom played from her third year to her seventh. Yes as stated in chapter 4 Trisha was a witch. If fact she and Lily Evens* were very close until Trisha met Hohenheim** (Who happened to teach at Hogwarts but quit not long after teaching Tom Riddle) and left for Amesist***. Just thought I should mention that, or things could get very confusing.)

After a few weeks of regular training for the boys the Quittage try out came a round. Al decided he didn't want to try out for the team, he said he just didn't have an interest in it. Ed on the other hand loved to fly, for once he felt weightless and free no longer being held down by his automail.

The day of the try outs Ron was a nervous wreck. He was panicky and pale, and it only made it worse when he looked at the people in the stands. Unlike Ron Ed was very upbeat and happy.

Ron did fairly well, and Ed was practically perfect.

Not long after try outs were over the list was posted in the common room.

**Seeker: Harry Potter**

**Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Edward Elric**

**Beaters: Fred and George Wesley**

**Keeper: Ron Wesley **

"Yes!" Ron cheered.

"I knew you two would make." Harry told them

"Sweet." Ed said with a smile.

"Well looks likes the first practice is next Friday, the day before the first Hogsmeade trip."

Later that day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, Winry, Sora, and Kairi were in the library they were all talking about the same thing. Umbrige.

"I know of a way we could get rid of her!" Ed said thinking of Kimbly "I know this guy who likes too blow people up! No really he loves it!"

"That's horrible!" Hermione said putting her hands to her mouth.

"No Ed, he's a creep!" Winry said putting down her new automail design.

"Fine. But maybe Mustang would-"

"Edward Elric!" Winry cut him off

"Fine your right, sorry."

"I don't think we need to get rid of Umbrige we just need a better teacher." Hermione said looking at all of them.

"Well how are we going to get a better teacher with Umbrige around especially now that's she High Inquisitor?" Kairi questioned

"What?" Everyone but Sora asked.

"Yep it was in the Daily Prophet this morning." Sora told them.

"Crap." Ed said

"Well back to the problem at hand we need an education and Umbrige isn't going to teach us anything." Hermione said.

"We would probably be better off if Harry was teaching us." Ron said sarcastically

"Wait Ron you're a genius!" Hermione said getting up.

"I am? Oh I am! Wait why am I a genius?"

"Harry you could teach us!"

"What? No I couldn't. Who would want to learn from me any way? I'm a nut remember?"

"Harry not everyone thinks you're a nut." Winry said "Actually a lot of people think he's back."

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yes now Harry if you say you'll do it let us worry about the rest." Hermione said getting up

"Fine I'll do it."

The day after the first Quittage practice (Which in Angelina's (The captain) opinion went great besides Ron's nerves) The Hogsmeade trip came round. While Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down they talked about what was about to happen.

"Um Hermione how many people are coming?" Harry asked

"Oh just a few people." she answered. They walked to the Hogshead. When they walked in only a bartender and a witch with a vale in her face were there. After all the students came in Harry was shocked. There was well over a few. Besides Ed, Al, Winry, Sora, Kairi, and Riku there was Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Lee Jordan, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Colin and Denis Crevey, Cho and her friend Marietta. Just too name a few.

"A few Hermione? A few!"

"Well…."

After everyone was settled Hermione started.

"As you all know we need a teacher a proper one." She went on for few more moments until Ernie McMillan piped in.

"Why do we need one?"

"Cause You-know-who's back!" Ron told him

"Says who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore says because he says" He said pointing at Harry. This argument went on for a bit. Then the subject was changed. People named things Harry did. Harry told them it was luck. Then everyone was to sign a sheet.

Ed signed it first, followed by Al and Winry. After they got back they headed up to the common room.

When it got late only 9 people remained. Well you can figure it out whom.

"So where are we going to have the lessons?" Al asked

"Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked

"Not enough room." Harry answered

"Then where?" Kairi asked

"Don't know yet. But I'll figure it out." Harry said

"Brother do you have any ideas?" Al asked. But there was no answer. Al looked over at him and he was asleep. He was sitting back with his feet up, and Winry also asleep leaning on him. Ed's arm was around her and her arms were on his chest.

"Oh there so cute together!" Hermione said motioning to them.

"Well it's about damn time." Al told them.

"Isn't that what you said when we saw them kiss in the summer?" Hermione asked

"Yeah but it's true."

"You guys saw them kiss?" Kairi asked

"Yes we did. But I think it was just left over emotion after what happened right before it but either way they really like each other." Hermione told her.

"That's an understatement. Well come on lets go to bed and leave the love birds alone." Al said getting up. This comment eared some laughs. And in the next ten minutes everyone but Ed and Winry went upstairs to bed. I just can't to see their reactions.

_* Harry's mom just in case you don't know_

_ ** I know I spelled it wrong last time_

_ *** I know I spelled it wrong_

_ Anyway R&R Please!_


	11. A letter from Xing

_ Caution contains lots of soft almost cuddly Edwin fluff. Trust me I was hacking up cotton balls by the end of the fluff. Edwin fans rejoice! Baw ha ha ha ha! _

Utter silence.

Darkness.

"Sora?" A boy who looked about 14 woke with a start on a beach and turned too a girl who looked his age.

"Give me a brake Kai-" he started then the image was gone then another boy with silver hair stood there, he looked older than the other two.

The image changed again the three people were in a tree talking about other worlds. Then the first boy stood alone in the islands ruins. Then it showed many places where the boy visited but he was not alone, but his companions were not the boy and girl from the island they were a talking dog and a duck.

After many worlds were seen one world stood out from the rest this one looked like it was in ruins. And there was a man with dark skin, red eyes, and white hair, as if he was Ishvalen. Then a big white door open and killed him then the boy and the silver haired boy closed the door while standing on opposite sides of it. Then the boy walked over to the girl made a promise and they were separated.

Then a new world was there, it was a dark beach. A portal opened and a man in black stepped out and walked over to another man, they talked. Then it changed again. A boy with spiky blonde hair in black was sitting on a clock tower with a man with crazy red hair and green eyes sitting next to him and on his other side a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes that were so familiar.

It changed again to show a town and 4 people one was the blonde boy, another one was blonde as well, and there was a chubby boy with black hair and a girl with brown hair. Then everything went dark, but there was a girl who seemed to give off light. She was in white and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were so familiar.

Ed woke with a start on the couch, and felt something warm against his chest.

Winry.

Ed panicked and started reciting elements from the periodic table until she woke up. She lifted her head of Ed chest and looked up at him. He was asleep (Or so she thought). She smiled, and looked around and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes popped open and her cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to run away but Edward grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him, all memory of his dream tossed to the back of his head.

"Winry." He started "We can't keep doing this. It's killing both of us, this whole just friends thing. I don't want to do it anymore."

"What?" She questioned but her answer was a kiss. She instantly melted into the kiss. Who knows how long they were sitting there on the Gryffindor common room couch just kissing. It was blissful and just plane awesome until.

"It's bout damn time!" A voice from behind said

"See we told you they were making out!"

"You were right Kairi."

Ed and Winry turned around to see Sora, Kairi, Riku, Al, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and the entire fifth year boy's dormitory. Most of their faces were pure shock, some joy, some envy here and there and the Wesley twins where cat whistling.

"Al you shouldn't have said anything we should have waited to see how long they went on." Fred said

"Yeah they would have kissed though breakfast." George finished.

"You know brother it's not proper to make out in public." Al said with a sarcastic tone.

"Look who's talking last time we saw Mei your lips were glued together from sun up to sun down."

"Brother that's private!"

"As is this!"

"But you don't have to tell them about my love life!"

"You don't have to watch mine!" By this point they were both standing in a foot of each other yelling.

"I know it was wrong but you don't have get back at me!"

"I just thought you might want to know that you were being a hypocrite!"

"Well I'm sorry Kairi and Hermione came in the dormitory and pulled us out here!"

"Well-"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" Winry yelled cutting Ed off. "Look can we just drop this! You guys are brothers, your each others only family so you can't go fighting over something stupid."

"You know Al she's right." Ed said

"Of course I'm right! I'm almost always right!" At this all three friends laughed.

"Yes most of the time you are." Ed said then giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

"I said it before and I'll say it again it's about damn time." Al said

"So you two are a couple now?" Kairi asked. Ed and Winry looked at each other smiled and grabbed hands.

"Yes." They said together.

After that the twins Neville, Seamus, and Dean all went their separate ways leaving the 9 people I want to focus this Fanfiction on to head down to breakfast. Of course Ed and Winry sat a little farther away than normal.

Nothing very exciting happened until Fullmetal (Ed's owl) Came down in front of Al and handed one of the two letters he was holding then handed the other one too Ed. They too looked too be from the same place. There was no way it describe it, but for some odd reason it reminded Ed of Ling.

_Dear Ed,_

_ Hi Ed sorry I haven't tried to contact you for a while it's just being an emperor is hard, anyway Mai won't stop talking about Alphonse so I called Mustang and he told a man named Dumbledore who told a woman named Molly Wesley and I talked to her and you guys me, Mai and Lan-Fan will be spending Christmas there. Oh but I need to go lots of emperor duties to attend to. So see you soon._

_Emperor Ling Yaoi_

Ed rolled his eyes and looked at Al who rereading his letter over and over again his face getting pinker every time. Ed even swore that he mouthed the words 'Love Mei'.

"Who's it from Al?" He asked, even though he knew who it was.

"It's from Mei."

"Who's Mei?" Hermione asked

"She's Al's little girly friend." Ed said with a smirk

"Yeah." Al said a little annoyed "Anyway her, her brother and their friend are coming for Christmas which is at Ron's."

"Really?" Ron asked

"Yeah but don't get too excited Ling's nice and all but he's all 'I'm the emperor, meh heh heh heh ha.'"

"Is that supposed a Ling impression if so it was very bad." Winry said

"Hey, that bastard owes me 70,000 cenz."

"Really that much?" Al asked

"Yep who knows how many times he ordered room service."

"Well I can't wait to see Mai."

"You know for an emperor he sure mooches off people a lot." Ed said looking back at the letter.

"Wait this Ling guy is an emperor?" Ron asked gapping.

"Yeah but as I said don't get to excited he will eat most of your food in a heart beat.

"Really?" Ron asked

"For sure I mean Ling and I get along very well but he is a sneaky bottomless pit."

"Oh." Ron said looking a little disappointed.

"Well anyway where are we having the DA meetings?" Ed asked

"Don't know." Harry answered

"Well a few days ago I was wondering around and found a room that changes to the users needs." Ed said

"So for instants you really need a bathroom," Ron started

"Yes that's actually what it turned into the first time for me." This made Ron laugh a little.

"I think Dumbledore told me about it. It's called the room of requirement." Harry said

"Alright we'll have it there!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ *Hacking up cotton balls* What of Ed's strange dream? Will Ed and Winry's relationship last? What of Ed's little fan club? How will Al react at Christmas when he sees Mei? All these questions and more next time on 'The young and the restless' oops I mean 'Fullmetal Phoenix.'_


	12. Quitage and a FlameHead

Today was the first DA meeting. Everyone headed to the RoR* and waited for it to start.

"Alright." Harry started "We will start with Exspelliomis. So pair up and try to knock your partner over while they try to block them selves." Al tried to pair with Ed but Harry told them because their wands were brothers they wouldn't work on each other, he had been though that. So Ed and Winry paired up leaving Al with Riku (A/N Al's a little scared of Riku ya know just a little). Everyone was throwing spells every where. A few people were blown back including Al. Riku had hit him with spell so hard that it caused Al to fly backwards while doing involuntary back flips. When he hit the top of the wall and fell to the floor he didn't move.

"AL!" Ed yelled while he Winry and Riku ran over to him.

"Al are you ok?" Riku asked freaking out a little

Al moved a little got up looked at his brother and Winry then to Riku.

"Al I am so sorry." Riku started but Al stopped him then simply said

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" He said with a big smile on his face.

And from that moment on Al and Riku became very close friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the last practice before the first game. And Angelina was stressing the importance of the game tomorrow.

"Relax Angelina we will do fine." Ed told her while hanging off his broom by his legs (A/N Mustang sent him a fire bolt in exchange for a seat for him Breda, Havoc, Furry, Fallman and Hawkeye. So Flame Coronal I mean Furor and Co. at Hogwarts YAY! ^-^)

"I know you'll do fine Elric." Ed gave her a big grin which made her blush but Ed didn't notice "You're the best chaser we've got! Well that's all for the night let's head to dinner!"

"Oh wait. I forgot to tell you guys my boss is coming to the match tomorrow." Ed said

"Your boss?" Harry asked "I thought you were a general?"

"I am. But I meant Furor Flame head."

"The leader of your country?" Fred asked

"Furor Flame head?" Gorge asked

"Yes and I call him that because he is also known as the Flame Alchemist and he is a morally bankrupt Furor with a God complex." At this the entire team laughed. "But other than that he's a nice guy." After that everyone but Ed went to changing room. Instead he flew up to Winry who was sitting in the stands.

"Hey." He said sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I don't want to talk to Mustang. He's only gonna poke at my height even though I'm not short anymore."

"Just get dressed and if he says anything about your height I'll hit him with my hammer."

"Not the wrench?"

"Nope the wrench is for you only." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Win." He said giving a quick kiss. Then heading to the changing room.

At dinner Flame head and co. joined the Gryffindors and Mustang and Havoc got drunk and what did they talk about? Their old disabilities.

"You were lucky Havoc you could see the miniskirts." Mustang said

"At least you weren't in a wheel chair!"

"But that just made you closer to the miniskirts!"

"Too true sir too true." Havoc said hiccupping between every word before finally falling over followed by Mustang.

Hawkeye sighed "They're embarrassments." She said before she and the others carried them to their rooms.

"Well until he got drunk he seemed like a nice man." Hermione said

"Yeah but what was with the miniskirts?" Ron asked

The first match was today, and Mustang and Havoc had hangovers! Ah well back to the action.

"Today's match Gryffindor vs. Slythern! And the Game begins! Elric grabs the quaffle before the Slytherns can even think!" Lee Jordan says over the microphone. "Elric zoomed passed them, but it looks like Forman is on his tail. And Forman goes for the tackle but Elric is to fast for him and hits him square in the face, nice one Ed." He added quickly earning him a glare from McGonagall.

"AND ELRIC SCORES! 10 to 0!"

Up in the air Harry was looking for the snitch. He noticed that Ed had a strange way of playing. It was almost as if it was battle. (A/N Gee I wonder why?). Harry watched him easily dodge all of the tackles and sometimes he would hit them before speeding off or passing the quaffle. He also noticed how he wouldn't fly in a strait line but would fly in a confusing pattern Harry couldn't follow. He figured it was because he was in a war.

After about ten scores Harry saw the glint in the sky by Ed and flew towards him. When he got there Ed was watching the others but there was no snitch in sight.

Ed moved a little and Harry the glint again on Ed's right arm. Then he a better look and the skin showing on Ed's arm was metal. But before he could be sure Ed flew off telling Harry to look to his right and the snitch was flying there. And with in 2 minutes the game was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ed Prov

Aw damn Furor Flame-head is so annoying I mean listen to him (in fake flame-head voice) 'Make sure you keep your grades up,' 'Take good care of your brother,' 'be nice to everyone,' you would think he was my mother, well besides the fact my mom was good looking and really nice and sweet and was a great cook, but other than that he seems pretty motherly to me.

"Fullmetal are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah be good and stay smart I get it you can now."

"Not yet Fullmetal can I talk to you in privet." Mustang asked me.

"Sure." He pulled me off to the side out of earshot of the others.

"It has come to my attention that you and Ms. Rockwell have become, well an item, and-" he started

"Wait your not going to give me the old birds and the bees are you? Cause the old man did that before he died!"

"What! No. I was just going to tell you it's about damn time is all!" (A/N hey that's Al's line!)

"Oh." I felt my face get warmer and why does everyone say did they all expect me and Winry to together, well whatever.

"So, are you still a virgin?" Remember when I said my face was red, well now it's maroon.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK! OF COUASE I'M STILL A VIRGIN YOU BUMBASS!" Everyone's heads turned at us even Winry who was as red faced as me. Me and my big mouth. I knew the wrench was coming but Mustang was on the ground and Winry was holding her hammer. Oh yeah the wrench was only for me, but thank god she didn't…..

Yeah you guessed it the wench.

"God Damn it woman why'd you hit me too!"

"Because you don't have too yell about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah but…" Yeah once again she hit me. I'm starting to think I should shut up. Wait, screw that

"God damn it woman!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_* Room of Requirement_

_Sorry it took me so long to upload also sorry it's not so great in the beginning I had to fit a lot in here so sorry if it felt rushed. So R&R please now I have to go beat the crap out of Roy for stealing Al's line Thank-you and good night. _

_ "ALRIGHT FLAME HEAD TIME TO DIE!"_


	13. Brithdays and Dreams

_Hey I think I'm gonna write in Ed Prov more often it's really easy and he always has an interesting look on thing_

_ Warning EXTREME FLUFF! And Malfoy bashing, not to mention Ling crap so yeah!_

_ Enjoy ^-^_

_~Roxi2Star!_

Ed Prov

I fell out of bed that morning. I stood up placing together what was real and what was my dream. It was similar to most I've been having for the past three months. The boy with spiky brown hair would be in a fight with someone, this time it was his best friend from the island. They were fighting in a black castle. It seemed something was off with the silver haired boy. It was like he was a puppet. His master was unknown cause I woke up before the fight ended.

I checked the calendar next to my bed. December 19th*. Well happy birthday to me.

Good thing I didn't tell anyone here about my birthday though I'm sure Al told Harry and the others but Winry probably told the whole school. I love her and all but God does she have a mouth on her. It's like I got to be making out with her to keep it shut. Oh well, no complaints there.

Man what time is it? I glance at the clock. 5:30, good then I came get dressed in peace. My school robes and white gloves, ya know I think I should get that fake skin charm from McGonagall, then Harry will stop starring at my arm. I know he saw it at the first game I just don't think he knows what it is yet.

After I get dressed I head down stairs and wait for people to get up.

After about 40 minutes Winry comes down and sits next to me on the couch.

"Morning birthday boy!" She says with a smile

"You remembered."

"Of course I did, because you are going to celebrate it. And don't try to talk your self out of it either, you haven't even had a birthday cake since your mom died."

"Fine." I said grudgingly

"Thanks." Then before I knew she was kissing me. Well now her big mouth is shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal Prov

After everyone came down and gave Ed his birthday presents, which include an Alchemy book from Hermione, '_Quittage though the ages'_ from Harry, a box of (Insert name of people here(I forgot) ) every flavored beans from Ron, a large box of chocolate frogs from Sora and co. And from Winry and Al a new red coat just like his old one but fitted to his new height.

"My coat!" Ed said when he opened it.

After breakfast Ed, Winry and Riku headed to divination, which was mostly Troliny predicting Ed's and Riku's deaths. But she did do something out of the ordinary.

"Ah Edward I must ask when is your birthday? Wait let me guess, summer for you golden complexion, and hot temper." Troliny said

"No." he replied

"Actually Processor Ed's birthday is today." Winry said a matter of factly.

"Oh." Troliny said then going into how Riku would die from evil forces at work all around.

But because of Winry the rest of the day was everyone (most of them girls (bet Winry wishes she didn't say anything about it now!) telling Ed to have a happy birthday. Some girls even tired to give him a gift (Under the mistletoe) so much so Winry had to walk with him everywhere. (Good thing they have the same schedule!)

On the way to their next class they ran into Al, Harry, Ron and Hermione. (Sora and Kairi were under mistletoe on the floor below)

"Hi guys!" Al said with a chipper tone walking up to Riku then the two of them went into a deep (Apparently funny) conversion.

"So how goes it?" Ron asked

"Freaky girls keep trying to get under the mistletoe with me." Ed replied with a sour tone.

"Yeah it's like I can't leave his side with some girl batting her eye lashes and trying to walk next to him under the mistletoe." Winry said "And there is mistletoe everywhere!"

"I'm not complaining about being under the mistletoe with you." Ed said taking her hands

"It's just frustrating with all those stupid girls tring to steal you away from me."

"Aw Win." Then they kissed (again)

"Get a room and it's about damn time." Al said without even turning to them. They pulled away annoyed by Al.

"Hey Potter." Said a sneering voice from behind them. A pale boy and two big thugs were walking towards them. "I heard that the giant is back but he shouldn't even unpack he be gone soon."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped. Making Ed remember he was the Slythern prefect.

"So you're hanging out with more mud bloods?" He said motioning to Ed and Winry. Ed being in the wizarding world long enough to know what a mud blood was snapped.

"How bout you and your body guards go jump off a tower." Ed said

"Listen here you mud blood." Malfoy started

"You do realize I'm a half blood right? Not everyone who thinks you're an idiot is muggle born, by the way what's so bad about being muggle born anyway?" Ed asked getting very annoyed.

"They're filthy." Malfoy stated as if it was something that was obvious.

Ed heard Hermione cringe. 'Right she's muggle born.' Ed thought to himself. He hated seeing people prosecuted for something they can't help. It will only lead to violence and pain. He thought of Scar, then Winry with tears in her eyes and a gun in her hands. He shuddered at the thought.

"Listen hear Molly why don't you and your boyfriends go shove your wands up your ass." Ed said

"Make me."

With a clap or two of Ed's hands (I'm not going into detail) Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all had their wands up their, well you get it.

Ron and Harry were having a fit.

"Mate that was the best thing I ever saw!" Ron cried in his fit.

"I'll never forget the look on his face!" Harry yelled

Hermione and Winry merely looked disgusted.

That night Alphonse was dreaming a strange boy named Alfons Heiderich and his older brother Edward. They lived in Germany with a gipsy named Noah who Alfons was madly in love with. There was a police officer named Maes Hughes and he was in love with the store keeper Garcia. And the new girl Winry who Edward had taken a liking too. Alfons was just about to admit his feelings to Noah when Alphonse was woken up by Harry screaming. The night was mostly a daze and he didn't realize what until he, his brother, Winry, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting in the Wesley's living room when Mr. Wesley came back from the hospital. The days from his dream to now was daze of his brother ranting about how he recognized Sora and Riku from his dreams, a happy little German town, but mostly the thoughts of a little creamy skinned dark hair girl.

When all was said and done three people came though the door. A man all in black with black hair in a pony and closed eyes, a person in black with a red and white mask on, and teenage girl with creamy white skin and dark hair.

"ALPHONSE-SAMA!" Squeaked a very happy Mei Chang

"MEI!" Mei jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. It was his first kiss, despite what Ed said about them they had never kissed. It felt wrong to Al because she seemed to be so much younger than him.(As it turns he's only a year older than her) Now she was 14 and it suited her well she was no longer bean sprout girl. No anything but she was taller and much more mature looking.

"It's about damn time." Said a snickering Ed .

"Shut up." Al snapped back.


	14. Homunculus

**Hey sorry it took me so long, I started a partnership with my friend Core (as you can see) any way I will try to update and this story is all mine and she may have some of her own anyway as I was saying sorry it took me so long so yeah ENJOY and REVIEW BEFORE YOU END UP LIKE MALFOY! MA HA HAH HA *coughs* **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So you saw them in a dream?" Ling asked Edward. They and Al were in Ed and Al's room, it was just the three of them, everyone else were having their own private conversions.

"Yes I didn't realize until the day after my 17th but, yes it's definitely them.

"Why didn't occur to you until now?"

"They look different, their younger in the dreams."

"I think you shouldn't think about for now just have fun and ask about it when you get to school."

"Really that's it? That's all you have to say?" Ed asked

"Yes now let's get down dinner will be ready soon."

"How do you know?"

"Edward you've known me for how long?"

"Man I knew you liked food but damn Ling!" something for the readers who do think just said that? No not Ed but Al.

"Uh Al?" Ling asked

"Yeah?" Al asked in a chipper voice

"How much time have you been spending with Ed?"

"I talk to him everyday but I do have friends in my year I talk to, so I guess not as much as I used to. Why do you ask?"

"Because ever since I got here I noticed you're not as sensitive as you used to be."

"Uh…. I don't know what to tell you, I guess people change."

"Uh ok?"

The three of them and headed into the dinning room just Mrs. Wesley was finishing up dinner. In the mean time Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the boys room talking about Ed.

"Am I the only who's noticed he only wears pants and long sleeves?" Harry asked

"Maybe that's just his style." Hermione said

"Yeah but about his gloves?"

"That is a little strange." Ron said

"Well maybe but that doesn't mean anyth-" Hermione started

"You're just saying that because you think he's good looking!" Ron snapped

"No I'm not Ronald!"

"Stop fighting and Hermione something's up with him at the last Quittage match there was something big and silver on his right arm!" As Harry said that he didn't realize Edward was standing at the door because he was getting them for dinner (At Mrs. Wesley's order)

"You really want to know what was on my arm?" Ed asked. The three of them turned to him "Well?" They nodded.

He took off his coats down to his tank top and lifted up his left pant leg to show his automail. Harry and Ron were wide eyed and Hermione put her hand to her mouth.

"This is why I wear heavy clothing, why I don't like rain or cold, why I'm always the last to bed and the first up why I had and arrow though my arm and didn't get hurt, why I can throw a quaffle too far and to fast to be natural, because I have a metal arm and leg."

"Ed- I don't even know what to say." Hermione said

"Well we won't look at you any different." Harry said and Ron nodded.

Ed's face lit up some "Thanks. It felt good to get that off my chest."

"So why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry asked

"I'd rather not say."

"Ok."

Ed was sitting next to Winry at dinner and Ling was sitting across from them. Ed grabbed her hand at one point and squeezed it and she squeezed back and gave a seductive smile which he returned all to easily.

After that a deep voice Ed hadn't heard in a year issued from across the table. "So Ed, did you bang Winry yet?"

At this Alphonse laughed so hard he fell out of chair. I mean could you blame him? I'm sure Ed's face was similar to the one he gave Hawkeye the time she asked him if he loved Winry.

"What it was a legit question!" Ed looked Ling strait in his open red eyes. That's not Ling.

"GREED YOU STUIPED PERVERT WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THOUGH YOU'RE HEAD! UNLIKE YOU I'M A RESPTICAL PERSON! GOD DAMMIT GREED!"

"I thought his name was Ling?" the twins said

"It kind of is. Ling and Greed share a body." Al said

"It was mine first!" Ling said over coming Greed.

"I'm older than you." Said Greed

"Oh shut up both of you!" Lan Fan said for the first time since they've been there. As soon as the words were out her mouth she put her hands over her lips.

"QUITE TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Ed yelled then with out he transmuted a knife and chucked it at Greed/Ling's face hitting him strait in the middle of his fore head. His face went cold and fell out of his chair. Everyone but Ed, Al, Winry, Mei, and Lan Fan screamed.

"Did you have too kill me?" Ling said getting up and pulling the knife out of his head. Every but that list previously stated stared in aw as the cut healed itself.

"Yes."

"How did you do that?" I wish I say who said that but alas not even I know.

"I'm a homunculus." Ling said indicating himself with his tattoo hand.

"A fake human?" Hermione asked

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Ron said

"Yes I became one right before the rebellion in Amstris against Furor King Bradly."

"Is that the war you fought in Ed?" Mr. Wesley asked

"Yes. But we can't really go into detail most of it's classified."

"Oh" said most people at the table.

It was safe to say the rest of dinner was war talk (Which I'm not good at) so we're moving on to the goodbyes

"I'm gonna miss you Mei." Alphonse said right before Mei was leaving.

"I'll miss you too Alphonse-sama" she said jumping into his arms leaving him one last kiss before she had to go.

"Take care Ling." Ed said to him

"You to Ed and remember condom's are good."

"Forget what I just said and go to hell you perverted self centered bastard."

"Love you too sweetie-pop!"*

"Go too hell"

"Meet you there."

"Nah I got VIP tickets."

After that the three from Xing were gone.

A few days later every one was at school again, and as soon as Ed got there he was off to find Sora and Co. He found them in the common room by the fire. They were alone, good.

"Hey I got few questions."

** Oh cliff hanger I'm so mean! Any way * the first person to tell me were that line is from I will write you in as an OC. Hint I wrote it.**

** Anyway I had such bad writer's block so sorry it took me so long!**

**R&R!**

_**Rox**_**i2Star~**


	15. Roxas

** GASP! NO ONE FIGURED OUT WHERE "I love you too sweetie-pop!" WAS FROM! THAT MAKES ME SAD. Anyway the offer is still open so YEAH! NOW REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey I got a few questions" Ed said looking at him. He was alone. Ed looked at Sora, who looked, well…. He looked like Sora but something was wrong.

"Like what?" Sora asked trying to turn away. His voice was not his own, and when Edward got closer Sora's skin seemed to be an illusion he was a blonde his eyes were the same blue and his face was almost the same but his hair was different. This was not Sora. "Please don't tell anyone." He whispered "Not even Kairi or Riku."

"Ok." Ed whispered back "But if you're not Sora who are you? And what are you doing? Where's Sora? Did something happen to him?"

"My name is Roxas, I'm Sora's nobody, do you know what those are?"

"I think?"

"Well when a Strong hearted person is turned into a heartless a part of them or an empty shell is left behind. That shell begins to move and think on its own while its heart and body fades to darkness."

"Wait Sora's a heartless!"

"No he was almost two years ago. He gave up his heart by will too save Kairi."

"Huh?"

"He gave his heart too Kairi and became a heartless, and not long after she gave most of it back. And a couple months ago he and I were reunited as one."

"So what happened to him?" Ed asked fearing the answer.

"Well over the break he left our camping sight-"

"Camping sight?"

"Yes we were camping in the woods on a new world that we haven't seen before, and he went out on his own and there was a loud noise and the next thing I knew I woke up on the ground. So I decided that Sora was still gonna be alive while I try to figure out what happened."

"I'll help you."

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah Sora was my friend, well mostly Al's but still I want to help, and if you want I'll get Al and-"

"No, no one can know about this!" Roxas said cutting him off

"Why?"

"Well first of all it would break Kairi's heart and speed up the effects-"

"Effects?" Ed asked worried

"Well yes when Kairi gave Sora his heart back it forged a bond between them and now that Sora's gone Kairi will slowly start to die, which why we have to move quickly."

"Oh man."

"And knowing that the man she loves will speed up the effects."

"How long do we have?" Ed asked

"No idea a year, a month, a week, a day, a minute." Roxas said looking away

"Dear god." Edward said wide eyed

"Yep"

"I can't make any promises about not telling Al but I'll try."

"Thank you I know how close you and your brother are I know it will be hard for you."

"Ok so what do you want me too do."

"Wednesday night after everyone's asleep we'll go to different worlds until we find Sora it won't give us much because we'll have to be back by sunrise over all it'll be 5 to 6 hours a night."

"Works for me, I've kind of wanted to see the other worlds, but if that's what were gonna do I need to tell Al and Winry and they won't tell anyone."

"You swear they won't?" Roxas asked

"Yeah we've got our own secrets too keep. What's one more? Besides Al can help and what if my automail breaks then Winry will have to fix it and she's gonna want an explanation."

"Ok they can know."

"Thank you I guess I'll go tell them." Edward said getting up

Ed prov

As I walked down the hall a feeling of despair hung over my shoulders. I didn't even know where I was going, the library I guess. I couldn't feel my left fingers. If Sora was 'killed' just like that and I was going to do the same thing, I told myself that I've done worse but I couldn't help but be scared. I'm also a little worried a life rest in my hands, Kairi's at that. I didn't really know her that well but she and Winry are very close and Winry's gonna take it hard.

As I turned a corner I ran into Kairi. Great! Murphy's Law!

"Oh hi Ed. Have you seen Sora?" Of course.

"Uh." I couldn't look at her. "Common room."

"K thanks!" She said then skipped away. Seeing her so happy and unknowing of the horrible things that under her nose makes me want to cry. Of course I won't cause I'm to bad ass for that, but still it's sad.

As I opened the door of the library I spotted Al and Winry in the corner. I walked over to them, they turned both smiling. Dammit. I grimmest, thus giving me away.

"Brother what's wrong?" Al said in a worried whisper. I closed my eyes. I didn't even know where to begin. God dammit this was gonna be hard.

"Well-" I started.

After I was done both of their faces showed a mixture of horror and fear.

"Kairi's Gonna die?" Winry said on the verge of tears. I held her close.

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop that from happening." I told her stroking her head.

"Like what?" She asked looking at me. Damn her eyes are so pretty….. FOCOUS ELRIC! I scolded myself.

"I'm gonna help Roxas look for Sora."

"I'm gonna help!" Al said firmly.

"I figured you might." I told him

"So do I!" Winry said sitting up "I want to come with you."

"No Winry I need you to stay here and cover for us while we're gone."

"Ok." She said "But I still think I should go with you. And don't you dare come back to me with destroyed automail!"

"I make no promises." I said giving her a quick kiss (AN FLUFF YAY! Sorry you crazy Yaoi fan girls!)

"Get a room." Alphonse said from across the table.

"You and Mei certainly didn't need one." I said I smugl- "Oww!" the little shit kicked me! "Dammit Al!" I said a little too loudly, thank god that bitchy Pince lady was out of ear shot.

"You deserved it brother." Al said getting up

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To mail this letter to Mei. Bye Winry, bye Brother don't get to friendly now." He said walking away

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Let it go Edward." Winry said pulling him by his new coat. "Besides I have something better for you to do."

"Like wha-" but before I could think I received a pair of lips. God I love this woman.

Alphonse Prov

I walked to the worry (AN that how you spell it?) I felt the eyes of girl follow me, which I had grown, used to from the first day. A lot of girls here thought I was fairly good looking, so they decide to stalk me. I will never understand girls. It's like the only place I'm safe from them is the bathroom, wait scratch that, Myrtle can get there. I'm never safe. Oh well it's not that bad it's not like they take my stuff. Yes I think I have less hair now then when the school year started but it's not like that's a big deal. Who am I kidding I am such a pushover.

As turn a corner I run into two girls. One was an Asian girl who I believe Harry made out with before Christmas, and a redhead.

"Hi Alphonse." Cho Chang? Asked me.

"Hi Cho."

"I'm just gonna be strait Marietta here would like to go out with you." I felt the blood rush to my checks.

"Uh Marietta I would love to but I have girlfriend I'm just about to mail her this letter." Marietta looked sad but nodded and ran past me.

"Marietta wait!" Cho called but didn't move "Sorry about this."

"Oh no I'm sorry I hate that I made her cry but I love Mei a lot."

"Mei? Is that your girl friends name?"

"Yeah I saw her over the break. It was nice to spend time with her again."

"I bet it was." She with a smile "Well I guess I should get her to clam down."

"Yeah I guess" I said "And I'm really sorry about this."

"No it's ok Alphonse." She said

"Call me Al."

"Ok, Al." She smiled then walked away.

**Weellllll ALLOphonse has some admirers! Any sorry it took me so long to upload I was grounded then my laptop broke then it was fixed but I got grounded again v_v WAAHHHH so I couldn't write for like EVER! ANYWAY REVIEW DAMMIT! **


	16. Note

Hey it's Rox. I hate to tell you this but I'm not going to update for a while. :'( I'm sorry but I'm not getting very many reviews. I have 9 right now while most of these are getting almost a hundred. I do have other things I'm working on and I wanted you to know not to look forward to this for a while. Maybe I work on it again if I get more reviews, because 9 is not that inspiring. I'm also suffering from writers block so if you have idea's they will be appreciated! So please do me a favor and review! If you loved it tell! If you hated it tell me what you didn't like so I can fix it! If your indifferent about it tell me what will make you interested! Is it my poor writing skills? I know the first 7 chapters or so suck ass but I've gotten better right? So review, review, review!


	17. The begining of the end

**Hey… I can't believe I'm doing this but this story has been at the bottom of my list of things to do so I'm going to just drop everything and finish it… I've got like 5 chapters left so I better just do it. So yeah I went out and wrote a bunch of stories and become a much better writer. So you'll see that the quality has improved tenfold. So enjoy. Also I'm skipping parts because I don't remember what happens and I'm not in the mood to re-read the book. Also I wanna get this story done. **

Edward came into his dorm room panting and fell onto his bed. He, Al and Roxas had been searching for Sora for over 4 months and nothing. Edward smiled as his face met the pillow. He closed his eyes fell asleep imminently. As soon as he fell asleep, he was shaken awake by Winry.

"What do you want Winry?" He snapped. Winry bit her lip.

"Sorry Ed it's just that it's lunch time and-"

"It's lunch time!" He asked

"Yeah but its Saturday so you have nothing to worry about I just came to wake you so you could eat." She said sweetly

"Thanks Win." Edward said getting out of bed. Then Fireworks were heard outside. "The hell?" Edward asked looking outside. Fred and Gorge we're flying on their brooms making fireworks. He looked down into the courtyard and watched as Umbridge and most of the student body looked up into the sky.

"What are those idiots doing?" Winry asked from behind him.

"I have no idea…" He said

"Should we go out there?" Winry asked

"I guess so." Edward said getting up and getting dressed. He paused and turned to Winry "Isn't today the OWLs?" He asked

"Yeah they interrupted it." She said

"Oh damn, well come on." He said fully dressed walking from the room, Winry was at his heels.

When they got down to the entrance hall they were met by Alphonse running up to them.

"Brother Winry! We need to go! We're all going to the Ministry of Magic!"

"What?" They asked

"Serious is in trouble!" He said

And that my friends is how Edward found himself in the department of mysteries, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Roxas (but he still looked like Sora), Riku, Kairi, Winry and his brother. They were all following Harry to who knows where. But Roxas distracted him.

"Pisst! Ed! Come here!" He whispered Ed walked over to him.

"What?"

"I think Sora's in here." He said putting a hand on the door they were standing in front of.

"You think?" Edward asked

"Yeah I can feel him. Yeah he's in here" He said opening the door. They both entered. It was a large room full of bookshelves, but instead off books the shelves had odd items, like potion flasks, jars full of things ranging from coins to what looked like human eyes. There were books here and there but they we're written in odd languages neither of them had ever seen before. They crept along until they saw two men talking next to a desk.

One was slightly taller than Edward and looked to be in his early twenties; his hair was a pale blonde and was slicked back. His eyes were a shocking blue, it was no doubt that he was handsome and he had a very thick German accent. The other was much shorter, and also had blonde hair but his was messy and more of a golden blonde. He had bright green eyes and rather large eyebrows. His accent was that of an English gentlemen, he was also very handsome and in his early twenties. The two were auguring in hushed voices.

"What do you mean it's gone?" The taller of the two men asked.

"I mean it's not here, and I saw it this morning!" The shorter man snapped.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that thing is?" The German man asked

"No because you refused to tell me what it was!"

"That's because I'm not sure myself! All I know is the guardian of the gate gave it to me to keep hidden. He told me that I should keep this out of sight until someone found Amestris."

"Wait the guardian of the gate gave this too you!" Gate. Could they mean his gate? Edward thought. "Alright then locating Amestris is our first priority. Should we call a meeting and discuss this with the other countries?" The British man asked. Amestris? As in his country? Who were these men? Edward thought.

"Yes England, I think we should. But if you saw the flask this morning, where did it go?" Wait England, as in the country? Roxas thought.

"It must have been stolen but I don't know who would. It doesn't look like anything special. It's just a flask filled with black smoke."

"I guess so but we still need to find that flask" The other man nodded and the two left.

"What was that about? Roxas asked after they were sure they were alone.

"I'm not sure but they talked about a gate and a flask but….. Never mind. So where's Sora?" Edward asked looking around. Almost immediately he found Sora's body leaning against the wall.

"Alright, we found him. What now?" Ed asked.

"Well, hold on…." Roxas leaned down to Sora. They really did look alike didn't they? The only difference really was the hair. Roxas closed his eyes and grabbed Sora's hands. He leaned in, looking like he was about to kiss him, but when he made contact he disappeared into Sora.

Sora took a sudden breath as if he had just been under water for a very long time. His bright blue eyes searched the room before the landed on Edward. He shot him a questioning look.

"Come on, no time to explain." Edward held out a hand, Sora took and the too left the room. Edward looked at his pocket watch. "What! How is it that late? We we're only in there for a few minutes…."

"Look let's just find the others ok?" Sora said specking for the first time since he woke. Edward nodded and the two set off towards the door.

"They must have left. My brother knows if I go missing, he has to keep moving. If I'm alive I'll catch up."

"You must have been through a lot, to have something like that set up." Edward nodded. Soon they got off the elevator, but while walking to the main entrance they saw the two men from the room.

"Hey!" The German yelled "What are you doing here?" The man called England turned around.

"They neither of them are my people." He said "Who are you. Why are you here?"

"I just said that." The German man said.

"Shut up Germany." He spat. They bickered back and forth for a few seconds before they all heard

"LIAR!" It was a woman's voice. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL IT TO ME- _Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!" _ The four looked at each other and ran towards the entrance hall. When they arrived they saw Harry and woman Edward recognized as Bellatrix Lastange.

"He can't hear you from here!" Harry yelled at her.

"Can't I, Potter?" A high, cold voice asked. They looked and a tall, thin, black hooded figure with a snakelike face white and gaunt with slit-pupiled red eyes. Lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall. "So you smashed my prophecy?" Asked Voldemort.

"Bloody hell…. He is back." England whispered next to Edward.

"No Bella he is not lying….. I see the truth looking at me with in his worthless mind….. Months of preparation, months of effort…. And my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again….."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Sobbed Bellatrix "Master you should know-"

"Be quiet Bella," Said Voldemort dangerously "I shall deal with you in a moment. Did you think I came to the ministry of magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master- He is here- he is below-"

But Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter" He said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Before anyone could react the man who called himself England was standing in front of Harry and took the spell on. He stood there for a moment after the green light had made contact. He almost looked petrified before he relaxed, and turned to Voldemort.

"Hello Tom. Remember me? I'm sure you do. I'm surprised you're still at it. Don't you remember what I told you the last time we met? I do, but I don't think you quite understood me. So I'll say it again. Immortality is for Immortals, and Immortals alone." He said looking Voldemort strait in the eyes.

**Ok so that sucked… I rushed it a lot . Anyway it's better than the rest of the fic…. Ish. Ok so leave a review, they make me smile. Oh and does anyone know who the two men who called themselves England and Germany are? Yeah I'm adding a forth crossover in . I fail. Anyway if you can guess what Anime they're from I give you a shout out. **

**R&R **

**Roxi2Star**


	18. My, my how odd the truth really is

"Hello Tom. Remember me? I'm sure you do. I'm surprised you're still at it. Don't you remember what I told you the last time we met? I do, but I don't think you quite understood me. So I'll say it again. Immortality is for Immortals and Immortals alone." He said looking Voldemort strait in the eyes.

"How?... How are you still alive? I ordered your death years ago. And, you… I just…" Voldemort was baffled. Then again so was everyone. Well except Germany. But everyone else was.

England smiled "That is a story for another time." He pulled out his wand. It was a rather odd wand; it was silver and had a gold star on the end. It kinda looked like a cheap muggle toy. "_Exspelliamus_." And with a simple flick of his wand, Voldemort was sent flying. Harry couldn't but notice the minute the blonde man flicked his wand, he momentarily felt weak.

Voldemort got up, and with a new fire in his eyes he yelled "_CRUOSIO!" _the flying sparks hit England. Harry felt like every bone in his body just snapped. It all happened so fast. Everyone except Edward, Sora, and Germany screamed in pain. It didn't last very long, but it still must of hurt.

"Ugh, Tom you fool. You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. But you just don't learn do you?" England said propping himself up.

"How?"

"Think about it." He said.

"Well, Arthur it looks like you have everything under control here." An old voice asked.

"Oh hello Albus." Arthur said turning to him. "How nice to see you." He said as if Dumbledore had just arrived for tea.

"As you, how long has it been? 30 years?" He asked

"Around that." Arthur shot him a smile. "Shall we?" He asked motioning toward Voldemort.

"We shall." Dumbledore said standing next to him. "You know, it was very foolish for you to come here tonight Tom."

Voldemort hissed and waved his wand. A large snake of fire roared across the room towards the two men. They both waved their wands. Once again Harry felt all his power drain for a moment, before returning to him. A rabbit and a phoenix of water (AN/ A phoenix of water….. Well that's ironic.) and they took down the snake with ease. Voldemort eyes flared, and Harry's scar burned.

Voldemort shot yellow sparks out of his wand and black hand-like tentacles shot out of the ground. They reminded Edward of the gate. His adrenaline kicked in. He pulled off his coat and clapped his hands drawing his metal blade from his automail. He charged and destroyed the black arms.

Arthur, and Germany shot him an odd look, while Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. Voldemort lifted his wand, but before he could say a word one of the fireplaces lit up in green. A man stepped out. It was just a ministry official. He looked from Dumbledore, to Ed, to Harry, to Bellatrix, and to Voldemort. A second later another one lit up and more ministry officials came in. Soon even the Minister of magic himself.

Voldemort and Bellatrix disapearated as soon as possible.

"He…. He's back" Fudge said.

"Yes he is, as I've been telling you all year, now I will deal with you in a moment. Harry wait in my office, I will be there soon." Dumbledore handed him a bottle. He was gone soon after grabbing it. "Edward, Sora. I will talk to each of you separately and then all three of you. Wait in your common room, Harry will call on one of you, and that one will fetch the other." He handed them a small, broken clock.

When the touched it the felt like someone lifted them up by their ears. They landed in the common room, which was empty.

"That was crazy…" Sora said holding his head, still dizzy.

"Last night or the portkey?" Edward asked

"Both…" Sora said. They both laughed half-heartedly, even though nothing was really all that funny. The two sat in an odd silence for over an hour. Then the door opened, a pale Harry came.

"Ed, Dumbledore wants to see you…" Harry said taking a seat in the closet chair to him. Edward nodded and walked to the head master office. The entire castle seemed to be empty. That is until he passed the great hall. They moved all the students in there for the night. Part of Edward wanted to go and see if his brother or Winry were in there but he shoved it off and kept walking.

When approached the gargoyle, he realized he didn't know the password, but the statue moved as soon as Edward was in front of it. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said through the door. Edward opened it and was pleased to see Alphonse and Winry sitting in front of the desk, both of them covered in cuts and bruises.

"Oh my God! Are you two ok? He asked examining both of them.

"Don't worry brother we're fine." Alphonse told his brother.

"Yeah Ed, perfectly fine." Winry told him grabbing his hand.

"Well I hate to cut you short but I owe the three of you an explanation, of why you never heard of England until earlier this year, why you can use magic and why we need your help." Dumbledore said. "Now you are all from another world. As in where you used to live. But all three of you are half from this world.

"Edward, Alphonse, your mother Trisha was from this world, as was Winry's father. Both of them, and your grandmother Miss. Rockbell attended this school. Miss. Elric was an accomplished Quittage player, and played with James Potter, Harry's father, she was also best friends with Lily Evans Harry's mother.

"Mr. Rockbell on the other hand was top of his class, and was a Ravenclaw. He was a bit older than Miss. Elric but the two were quite good friends. They spent holidays together and after Miss. Elric's parents were murdered by a death eater she lived with the Rockbells.

"Now while they were in school we had an Alchemy teacher. His name was Van Hohenhiem." Edward gasped slightly. "And when Miss. Elric graduated no one ever saw her, Van Hohenhiem or the Rockbells again. Up until about two years ago I believed them all to be dead. Well most of them are dead now but, not as early as I thought.

"As it turned out Van Hohenhiem was from the world you just came from and took the Rockbells and Miss. Elric back with him when he left. Why? I don't know. Now back to this world. Our worlds have always been touching but, divided by a single veil or gate if you will."

"The gate!" Edward and Alphonse said at the same time.

"Yes, the gate. It's guarded on both sides. On your side is figure that is white with a black aura that takes the form of whoever is before it. While on our side is a girl. She is young, but not too young. I'm guessing she is about Alphonse's age. She is sweet, and for the most part allows people to pass into her side of the gate, while the other figure refuses to let people pass it without paying a toll.

"Now about two years ago, something evil passed through the gate and practically destroyed it. Now it was my understanding that this evil being was apprehended by the guardian of the Gate. That is what we who know of her on this side call her. She was able to control it and put it in a deep sleep, and gave it to someone very important on this side of the gate. The man with the blonde hair and blue eyes, you met last night Edward, who in turn gave it to Arthur. The other man you met.

"Now as I was informed, the evil being was stolen and I believe it is now in the hands of Lord Voldemort. Now to why we need you. You are all citizens of Amstris, and we need to find him. Now I'm sure your all puzzled by this but I will answer this later. But for now all of you return to the common room and tell Sora to come here. Also I figured I should mention this. Your sorting was fixed. Edward, you could have been a Sytherin or a Ravenclaw, Winry you would have been a Ravenclaw and Alphonse is the only one who is a true Gryffindor. That is all."

The trio stood up and left the room, with puzzled looks on their faces.

A few seconds later Riku and Kairi were shuffled into the office.

"Ah welcome, please take a seat. Sora will be here soon." And as if it were his cue Sora walked into the office. "Please sit Sora, you can talk to your friends in a few moments. Now as I told you these worlds have melted into one, and it is tearing the worlds up. Not from each other but the worlds themselves. Soon both my world and Mr. Elric's world will be destroyed, if the gate is not locked closed.

"Now to be able to lock the door closed we must destroy the evil that has passed through the Gate, I informed the king about."

"Right." Sora said

"That's why you are here, but for the summer holiday I want all three of you to go to your home world and rest. When you return, things will get tricky. So I want you to rest and charge up."

"A summer at home?" Kairi asked "Sounds great!"

"Yeah…." Riku said as a small smile made its way to his handsome face.

"Yup! It'll be great!" Sora yelled bouncing in his seat.

"Well because you already know most of what's going on I must ask Sora to fetch the Elrics, Miss. Rockbell and Mr. Potter, and Kairi if you please, get Miss. Granger and Mr. Wesley." They both nodded and left.

A few moments after the door shut, a loud _CRACK _was heard and the man called England stood there, with the man called Germany.

"Arthur Ludwig, welcome." Dumbledore said greeting them. "The others will be here soon."

**There we go! And for those of you who guessed, your right! HETALIA WAS ADDED! OH YEAH! Anyway I'd say a chapter or two left. Then I'll get started on the sequel which will be entitled "The Half-Country Alchemist" So until next time.**

** R&R **

**~Roxi2Star **


	19. This chapter has no clever title

**Ok this is it! Plus the sequel… Plus the third….. Oh geez. I'm not gonna be done for a while huh? Eh….. Anyway enjoy!**

"Hello Albus." Arthur said calmly. "And who is this?" He asked motioning towards Riku.

"This is Riku. He is from another world. His companions shall be here in a moment." As if that was their cue, Sora, Kairi, Hermione, Ron, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Harry came into the room. "Ah just in time! All of you I would like to introduce you to Arthur Kirkland, and Ludwig Beilschmidt. They are the human personifications of England and Germany."

"OH! I've read about those!" Hermione said pulling a book from her bag. "It mentions them right here! Every country has a human personification. They purpose of existence is unknown. They are genderless in sprit but choose the gender of their body, which they can change at any time. When a new country is formed they appear as a small child, but they already have the intellect of someone around the age of ten. The country may or may not have parents, or it may have older brothers or sisters, and in some cases a twin. They grow very slowly and stop ageing when their bodies are about 25. They are immune to most spells, and if anything were to happen them their people and land would be affected or vise-versa." Hermione read aloud.

"Yes, that's right. But there is more to us than that. We can be married without merging our country's and the only way for us to have a child is to be in a sexual relationship while looking for new land, or forming a colony." Arthur said smiling. "Now before we get started, any questions?"

"Uh yeah, can you really change your gender at will?" Ron asked. Arthur nodded. His hair shot out of his head, his eyebrows shrunk, he lost a few inches in height and small breasts grew on his chest.

"Yes." He-she said, Then turned back to normal. "SO is that all?"

"Do you have kids? You seem to know a lot about how that whole thing works." Winry asked

"Yes, I have two, Alfred and Matthew. They're twins, or as you know them America and Canada. Although it's odd because while I am Alfred's biological father, I'm Matthew's biological mother, and their other parent, is that jerk Francis…. Why I was with him I will never know."

"Aren't you still with him?" Ludwig asked, speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"SHUT UP!" England snapped. "I know it's pathetic, but he's good in bed." He sulked in a corner.

"I didn't need to know that…." Ludwig said giving his famous WTF face.

"Stupid jerk….. Frog….. I hate him….. But I love him…."

"Anyway, while England is having an inner battle, about his feelings towards _Frankreich_, I'll inform you of our current problem, and our plan to fix it. Well, an evil force from another world has entered ours and the world where this evil being is from was affected in an odd way by ours. The countries there now have personifications. One of the countries, Amestris is the only one who can rid all of the worlds of this evil force. So we need, you three" He pointed at Edward, Alphonse, and Winry "To tell us as much about the country as you can. We need to know what most people look like, what the history is, how the government is set up, and the culture. This will help us find him, because it will give us a basic idea of his looks, and personality.

"In the meantime, England and I, plus a few others will be entering the school, disguised 17 year old prodigies participating in a world culture exchange. We will be here to assist all of you, and to protect the school, and more importantly, all of you." He finished.

"Yes! That's right! Thank-you Germany, and as for all of you, Harry, you will be returning to your aunt and uncles for a few weeks, Hermione you may return to your home for a few weeks, Ron you will be also be returning home, and Edward, Alphonse, and Miss. Winry will be joining you there, while Sora, Kairi and Riku will be returning to their home world for the summer. While myself, Germany and 8 others countries, will be staying at the Wesley residence for the summer so we can, err get to know each other, plan, and take the necessary precautions for us to slip into your schools system as easily as possible."

"Well thank-you Arthur, Ludwig, I'm sure you both have packing and calls to make, and all of you should be getting to bed."

"Yes thank-you Albus."

"_Ja, Danke _I will see you all soon." And with that said, the two left.

A few days later it was the end of the term, and Edward, was talking to Alphonse while Winry was chirping happily with Kairi. All 9 of them were sitting in the compartment. 

"So which countries do you think they're bringing? I mean, just the fact that they **are **countries is cool, but still, I wish they'd have told us." Ron said.

"Yeah, but Ron think of what we could learn from them! Hundreds of years of life experience! I'd expect they'd be very calm and smart and insightful!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't wait to find Amestris. I wonder what he'll be like…" Alphonse said.

"I'm sure he'll be like the average Amestrian." Winry said

"He probably has blonde hair and blue eyes like Ludwig. In fact I'm sure he and Ludwig are a lot alike. I've read about Germany, and their history, governments and culture are very similar to ours. Even the langue, the only difference is ours has what looks like Asian roots. Like how they say _Bruder_, but ours is _Bruani_, but words like buch are the same." Edward explained.

"Wow really?" Hermione asked "That's so amazing!

"Yeah. It turns out a few country's from our world are similar to a few here, like Areguo, which is too the south of us, is quite similar to this one and France. And Creta, which is west of us, is similar to Italy or Spain, Drachma is like Russia and Xing, which is where Ling is from, is like China, or Japan."

"Do you have any books about those countries?" Hermione asked.

"A few, I can loan them too you if you'd like."

"YES!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"Huh?" Sora asked, He had just woken up from a nap.

"Nothing Sora, go back to sleep." Riku told him.

"Mkay~" Sora said before falling right back to sleep.

"What am I going to do with him?" Riku said.

**Well that was a sucky ending. So yeah, that's it. It's done! HA! Well keep your eyes open for the sequel! **


End file.
